


A Tortured Hinata

by Zii8



Series: sorry hinata [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abused Hinata Shouyou, Angst, Best Friends, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Injured Hinata Shouyou, Injury, Jealousy, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, No Smut, Pain, Police, Possessive Kageyama Tobio, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Psychopath, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Suspense, Thriller, Torture, Whump, my oc is just a little crazy, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:22:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zii8/pseuds/Zii8
Summary: Hinata wanted to yell out in surprise, but a strong hand quickly covered his mouth."Is this him?" A deep voice whispered behind him. He could feel his warm breath at his ear."Yeah. Orange hair, short. Fits the picture." Another replied.ORHinata gets kidnapped and tortured.*Please do not repost this work without my permission*
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: sorry hinata [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903171
Comments: 284
Kudos: 819





	1. Quiet Night

It was after volleyball practice and almost everyone had headed home. They were all exhausted from their intensive training in place for the qualifiers that was coming in 3 weeks. Hinata was by his bike and getting ready to go back home. Kageyama was nearby and watching him rather impatiently.

“Tch,” he huffed, “how long are you planning to take stupid.”

“I’m almost ready!” Hinata replied quickly. He was shifting through his bag when he suddenly gasped, making Kageyama jump back. 

“Oh no wait! I think I dropped my lunchbox. You go ahead first.”

Kageyama was about to retort but Hinata was already zooming towards the club room. He rolled his eyes and yawned, deciding to make his way back home.

Hinata flew up the stairs and found his lunchbox laying nearby the door. He sighed in relief and picked it up. With his panic subsided, Hinata was now walking slowly back down the stairs. 

As he reached the bottom, he heard a strange sound. It was pitiful and made Hinata’s heart ache.

 _Was someone crying behind the stairs?_ He thought.

He walked cautiously to the back of the stairs.

“Hello?” He softly asked, not wanting to scare whoever it was.

He saw a large shadow of a man. A frown was forming as he wondered if it was a teacher instead. But before he could ask any other questions, a large hand grabbed his arm and roughly pulled him into the dark.

He wanted to yell out in surprise, but a strong hand quickly covered his mouth.

“Is this him?” A deep voice whispered behind him. He could feel his warm breath at his ear.

“Yeah. Orange hair, short. Fits the picture.” Another replied.

Hinata’s eyes were wildly searching the darkness and found a tall and masked figure nearby them. He desperately tried to pry off the hand on his mouth, but it never lost its grip. He changed tactic and tried to dig his fingernails as much as he could into the hand. 

The man behind him grunted in pain.

“Little brat.” He spat. 

Hinata now found an arm making its way around his throat. He thrashed wildly, trying to escape. But the arm pressed into his throat and Hinata gasped. The only noises that can now be heard in this quiet night was of him pitifully choking. Hinata was jerking for air, his face wet with tears. His hand weakly tried to push the arm off.

“P- please let me... go. I c- can’t breath.” 

But there was no reply. The arm impossibly pressed even tighter on his throat. Hinata’s eyes rolled back as dark spots started to form in his vision. The taste of bitter bile was starting to coat his mouth. 

In one last desperate attempt to escape, Hinata bit the man’s arm as hard as he could and earned a curse in return. The man withdrew his arm and cradled his arm in pain. Hinata gasped for air, spit out the bile and quickly crawled away. The light was drawing nearer and he just desperately wanted to go home. He wanted to get away from the pain and confusion. 

He had completely forgotten about the other man. The tall and lean man calmly walked to Hinata who was coughing and struggling.

“This is getting a little pathetic,” he said, as if commenting on the weather. He casually placed an arm on Hinata’s shoulder who whimpered in fear.

“Stop struggling, it’s no good.”

He sighed when Hinata ignored him and tried to crawl away. He harshly brought down his foot onto the back of Hinata’s right leg, which made him shriek.

“Stop! Please!” Hinata cried. “Why are you doing this to me? Please just let me go! I don’t know you, I won’t say anything about tonight! I promise!”

“Shh, don’t be so frantic, Hinata,” the man cooed. His foot was still on Hinata’s leg as he took out a white cloth. A sickly sweet smell hit the air as he heavily doused the cloth with a clear liquid. Hinata was panicking as he watched this take place above him. He now tried to push him off his leg.

“N- no, p- please just let m- me go,” he was crying even harder, sounding just like a wounded animal. He scratched at the ground, looking for anything that can help him pull away from his tight hold. But it was to no avail. 

“No can do.” The tall man bent down and pressed his foot even harder. Hinata’s scream was drowned out by the white cloth that covered his mouth and nose. The sweet smell was now intense and Hinata started to feel sick. He tried to hold his breath but quickly ran out of air. He reluctantly took in deep breaths and after a minute of struggle, the dizziness started to kick in.

The man above him started to whisper words of unwanted comfort. “Don’t worry. We’ll take good care of you. Just go to sleep and everything will be alright.”

Three minutes in and Hinata was slipping out of consciousness. His hands that were gripping the tall man’s arm became weak and fell to his side. His vision was blurry as he hazily looked around, still confused as to why this was happening. The last thing he remembered was the blurry night sky above him where stars were scattered. He very much wanted his freedom to last but it seemed that what he wanted meant nothing to these two men. 

The tall man felt Hinata’s small body slump as he finally succumbed to the drug. His breathing was now slow. Even in slumber, his face was one painted with pain and confusion. 

“Did he pass out?” The deep voice asked.

The tall man nodded in response and released his hand, letting Hinata fall face first on to the ground. He stuffed the cloth into his pocket and began wiping his hand on his pants.

“We should get going, he was being too loud. We might have attracted attention,” he said as he finished wiping his hands. 

The other man agreed and carried Hinata in his arms, cradling him so he didn’t suffocate to death in his own bile. And with that, they made their way back to their car and took extra care in not being caught by security cameras.

And Hinata’s lunchbox was left behind and long forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is just rly self-indulgent woops


	2. Marking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 1 of Hinata being tortured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! This is my first story on here so I didn't know what to expect :)
> 
> Rating: It's not too painful to read yet

Kageyama was speed walking to school. He had woken up a little late this morning and absolutely did not want Hinata to be first. When he arrived, he found Hinata’s bike parked at the shelter. But he found it odd that his school bag was on the ground, just as it had been when he had rushed off to get his lunchbox. 

He frowned and hurried to the club room. But he still did not find Hinata there.

“Hinata?” He called out, but did not expect an answer. 

Tanaka now arrived and joyfully said his greetings.

“I’m worried about Hinata,” Kageyama just went straight to the point.

Tanaka stopped in his tracks. “Why? What happened?”

“His bike and schoolbag is how it was yesterday night when I left him. And he’s not here right now, which is odd because I know how much he likes to rubs it in when he’s first.”

“Maybe he’s at the gym?”

Kageyama solemnly shook his head. “I passed by there on the way here. He wasn’t there.”

Tanaka slowly put his bag down and tried to calm his panic. “What was he doing the last you saw him?”

“He was rushing back here to the club room to get his lunch box. I went back home when he did that.” 

“Did you see a lunchbox there at his bike?”

“No, I don’t think so.” 

“Okay let’s look around the area, maybe... maybe he slipped and fell and got knocked out somewhere.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and muttered, “I don’t think he’s that stupid.” 

But he still did so anyways. He was starting to feel fear for his friend. And he desperately wanted to get rid of this ominous feeling building in his heart.

“I think I found his lunchbox!” Tanaka called out. Kageyama ran over and found him behind the stairs, with the lunchbox in his hand.

“Where was it?”

“Just laying behind here,” he pointed at a corner.

Kageyama frowned and his eyes scanned the floor for any other clues. He found a patch that looked to be the remains of puke or bile. 

“Look at this.” Kageyama pointed and Tanaka came over to see. 

He was silent for a minute before commenting, “maybe he had a stomach ache from the food?”

But he didn’t sound convinced. 

They were both wondering: _did Hinata make it home yesterday?_

Hinata woke up and was gasping for air. He immediately started puking beside him and heaved everything out from his stomach. After a minute of vomiting, Hinata finally stopped and was breathing heavily. His throat was now sore and he still felt nauseous. 

As he was trying to catch his breath, he let his eyes wander and find clues of where on earth he could be. There was the occasional sound of water dripping but Hinata was unable to find the source. The room was dimly lit and that was partly thanks to the absence of a window. He couldn’t tell whether if it was night or day. This messed with his sense of time and made him feel even more uneasy.

_How long was I passed out?_

Hinata felt like complete crap. There were bruises all over his body. His right leg was in pain and his throat was not any better. His headache was getting more intense as he squinted his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing. His hand instinctively came to his head to massage it but he realized that he couldn’t move it an inch. He looked down and found both hands tightly shackled to either side and wouldn’t budge. His eyes widened and he started to panic further.

_What is going on?_

This question was screaming in his head. He tugged at the shackles but it was no use. Hinata couldn’t get the damn thing off. 

“Help,” he cried. His voice was rough and low from the vomiting and choking of last night. It hurt to even say a word. 

“P- please,” tears were now forming. Hinata felt utterly helpless. His breath was coming in short as the panic was quickly settling in.

The door opened and Hinata instantly held his breath. Through wet and wide eyes, he found a tall and masked man leaning against the door. He wore all black: fitted black pants, a tucked in black shirt and a long black coat. He couldn’t tell who it was though, especially as it was dark. But he knew it was one of the man who took him.

“How you feeling?” The man asked as if he couldn’t see the evident vomit and tears surrounding and coating Hinata.

“Never been better,” Hinata sarcastically said and glared at him. He tried to act strong but his trembling hands and the accompanying noises from the shackles gave his fear away.

The tall man snorted. “I can see that. Your glare really works wonders. I’m absolutely terrified right now.”

He was now laughing and it sent shivers down Hinata’s spine. The laugh was somehow cold and empty, devoid of real emotion. The tall man slowly made his way to him. His footsteps were steady and reminded Hinata of a panther quietly approaching its prey.

He stood directly in front and scrunched his nose at the smell of puke.

“Gross,” his voice was muffled as he covered his nose. Nevertheless, he bent down and stared intensely into Hinata’s face. His eyes were black and dark and intimidating. Hinata couldn’t hold the gaze for more than a few seconds before looking away.

“You’ll be here for a few days,” he finally said. Hinata looked back at him with wide eyes.

“You’re not... going to kill me?”

The man laughed, but this time it consisted a little emotion. “Kill you? No, no. The contract said to merely scare you a little. So don’t worry, we won’t do anything that’ll kill you.” 

“What contract? Who are you?” Hinata demanded.

“I’m no one you would know. As for the contract, I’m just doing a job. But I’ve never done this to a small little boy before. It’s kind of exciting.” Hinata somehow knew the man was grinning underneath the mask. This made his headache throb even more. His gaze fell down to the dirty concrete floor as he tried to grasp the fact that he was being held here against his own will.

Cold fingers softly touched his chin and forced him to look at the man.

“You look like you’re in shock.” He simply stated.

Hinata didn’t know how to reply so he kept quiet. He tried to look away but found the fingers now painfully gripping his face in place. 

“You’re scaring people. Some people really want to win. This is why this is happening to you,” he informed him. Hinata processed that information and frowned.

_This is all because of volleyball?_

That sounded completely ridiculous and Hinata firmly let him know that. “I don’t believe you. How could anyone... do this just because of a game? This is way out of line and I can’t see any student who would do this.”

The man merely raised his eyebrows at the word student but didn’t say anything. He lets go of his face and digs through his coat pockets. He pulled out a pocket knife that made Hinata jerk back. Hinata now tried to reel his whole body as far from him as possible but the shackles held him in place.

“W- what are you going to do to me?” He nervously asked. His heart was beating quickly as endless possibilities floated in his head. The man pulled out black latex gloves and expertly slipped them on. 

“Nothing much for today. I’ll let you rest.” He came closer and started tearing Hinata’s shirt apart with the knife. Hinata tried to pull away in fear but suddenly found cold hands gripping his throat painfully.

“Stop moving,” his voice was now low and threatening, “you’re starting to piss me off.”

Hinata went still, but his hands continued to tremble. The threat lingered in the air as the man continued ripping it until it was all off. He threw the tattered shirt into the corner. Hinata shivered at the brisk air and he instinctively tried to cover himself with his arms but they were jerked back by the shackles. He looked completely pathetic and frail to the tall man. And that made him smile.

The hand that was free of the knife now rested against his face and a gloved thumb was gently stroking his cheek. Hinata felt only disgust and desperately wanted to pull away but was scared to do so. 

“You seem so breakable,” he whispered, almost lovingly. “It makes me want to break you even more.”

Hinata leaned as far back as he could in panic. His back hit the cold wall. He had nowhere to run.

“P- please, I don’t know what’s going on. Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone what happened.” Hinata nervously mumbled. 

The man brought the small but sharp knife to his chest. 

“Hm, I don’t want to,” the man replied. He scrapped the knife along his skin and Hinata tried to stay still as much as he could. Whimpers were forming in his throat as fear started to amplify.

“I- I’m scared,” tears formed and fell from his face. The man just continued to toy around with him until it finally rested against his trembling chest again. 

“That’s good.”

He suddenly dug the knife deep into his chest and cut a small straight line. Hinata screamed and thrashed at the pain as blood started to spill. He withdrew the knife and his free hand gripped at his throat. Hinata started to choke. His throat was burning and he desperately tried to gasp for air.

“You’re really entertaining, Hinata.” The hand tightened around his throat. “But I need you to stay still or else this can get a lot worse for you.”

His grip loosened but never left his throat. Hinata heaved and caught his breath. The man went back to the wound he made and plunged the knife back in. He made the cut even deeper. Hinata closed his eyes in pain and held back his scream. His head was spinning and he wanted to pass out. The smell of his blood and puke wasn’t helping either.

The man withdrew both of his hands for the last time. He inspected the cut and nodded in satisfaction.

“That’s your mark,” he explained. “This is day one. You’ll be here for a few days so expect more of these marks.”

Hinata couldn’t reply. He wanted to vomit and he could feel it forming in his throat. The man sensed that and took a few steps back. His empty stomach could only produced bile and he threw that up beside him. Exactly where he previously puked.

“Man, someone needs to clean that up soon. Or this whole place will start to stink.” The tall man now sighed in frustration.

“This is it for today. I’ll leave you alone now.” He made his way back to the exit. “Rest well, tomorrow doesn’t look like a good day for you. Hell, the next few days looks grim.”

The man laughed and left. Hinata heard the door lock. He slumped forward in exhaustion. He didn’t remember how or when but he passed out in mere minutes. The pain and lack of sleep had finally got to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is there anything y'all like to see? otherwise I'm just gonna self-indulge
> 
> also updates won't usually be this quick, but I thought I'd feed y'all some content before the next update :)


	3. An Armful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments and kudos are what keeps me going. Thank you. 
> 
> Rating: WARNING this kinda hurts to read

Hinata was thirsty. 

His mouth felt dry and his stomach was gurgling with hunger. His weak body was trembling, and the cold room didn’t help. He wondered when his last meal was and if they would even feed him. The thought of being fed anything scared him as thoughts of poison and drugs made him reluctant.

He laid his head back against the cool wall. This helped with his slight headache. He somehow hoped they forgot about him because he couldn’t handle any more of this torture. Perhaps dying by starvation and thirst was better than whatever they had in mind.

He suddenly remembered all the puke and blood that was surrounding and coating him. He looked around and realized that someone must have cleaned up while he was passed out. He wondered who it was as he couldn’t see the tall man even coming close to his puke. The mark that was given by him was also cleaned up, but there was still fresh blood that slightly trickled from the deep cut. 

A click by the door told him that it was being unlocked. Hinata was immediately on high alert and pushed himself back against the wall, as far away from the tall man as possible.

“How are you feeling?” The tall man casually asked. He was walking towards him in a slow pace. Hinata wanted to spit and scream at his face, but instead stayed silent.

“Hm, don’t feel like talking today?” Hinata’s gaze fell anywhere but his kidnapper as he finally stood before him. 

“Well, that’s not nice,” he bent down and forced Hinata to look at him in the eyes, “when I ask something, you answer. Got it?”

Hinata nodded quickly. 

“Good.” He now inspected the mark that was given to him. He was surprisingly gentle and tried to not bruise him any further. Hinata wondered if he was being merciful, but the pocketknife that was brought out answered his question.

“Hm, looks like I can make a nice deep mark right next to it.” He had the air of a man examining an unfinished painting. Hinata was bracing himself for the pain, but he found the anticipation to be worse.

“What do you think?” He was now intensely gazing at him.

“I- I’d prefer, uh, n- no mark.” 

The tall man blinked a few times in surprise before throwing his head back in laughter. “You would, wouldn’t you?”

Hinata looked away. There was just no compromise with him.

“Well, I think this can help you keep track of the time,” he explained. “I’m just tryna help you keep at least a little bit of sanity before sending you back.”

 _He was insane_ , Hinata thought. 

“If you really want to help me, please just let me go home.” He begged.

“What part of “this is my job” don’t you get? Are you trying to piss me off?” His voice was on edge, warning Hinata not to cross any more lines.

“I understand, I’m sorry.” Hinata muttered. A loud laugh made Hinata snap his head to look at the tall man losing himself in laughter.

“You are hilarious,” he said in between breaths. “Why are you sorry? I’m the one who kidnapped you.” 

“I don’t know,” he mumbled back. He averted his eyes once again, unable to hold his gaze.

Cold fingers grabbed his chin and forced Hinata to look at him.

“I want you to look at me as I mark you. I’ll be pissed if you look away.” He warned Hinata.

He slipped on a pair of black latex gloves before taunting Hinata by placing the knife against his chest. It slowly pressed into his chest and Hinata gasped in pain. He couldn’t get used to the feel of cold metal piercing into his body even though he had experienced this yesterday. It was sharp and foreign and made him internally scream. But the only noises that were audible were just of his whimpers as it made its way deeper. 

The tall man started to slide the knife down his chest and held Hinata’s gaze through the whole ordeal. He somehow liked to see the despair and tears painted on his face. It made him happily smile. 

_This is so fun._

He stopped when he was satisfied with the length of the mark. He removed the knife and examined it as he had done yesterday. Although he was weak from thirst and hunger, the adrenaline pulsing through Hinata's veins was what kept him conscious.

“Needs to be a little deeper,” he whispered to no one. 

He plunged the knife back in just as he had done yesterday. But this time Hinata couldn’t hold back his scream. The wound was now profusely bleeding, and he felt sick from watching the blood flow down his chest. His nausea didn’t subside as he made the mark deeper. The tall man eagerly took in his reaction and saw Hinata’s eyes roll back as he practically cut him open. He almost laughed at that reaction. 

When he finished, he wiped down the knife before pocketing it. Hinata was slumped on the chains and breathing heavily. Loud whimpers can be heard as he cried.

The tall man placed his bloodied gloved fingers on his wet cheeks and stroked it gently. The smell of his own blood so close to his nose made Hinata gag. 

“That wasn’t too bad, was it?” He softly asked.

Hinata glared at him and menacingly growled, “I hate you. I hate everything about you. I hope you die and rot in hell. I hope you- “

The tall man smirked underneath his mask, “shh,” he cooed and covered his mouth with one hand, “don’t need to be so upset. I’m just doing my job.”

His fingers now traced the veins on Hinata’s pale arms. 

“So pretty,” he muttered. It sent shivers down Hinata’s spine.

The pocketknife was fished out again. 

“I wonder how you’d look if I sliced the knife right down your arms,” he murmured as he continued to stroke his arm. 

The stained knife now trailed down his left arm. Hinata was holding his breath, his eyes wide with fear as it passes his veins. The possibility of cutting it and bleeding to death was making him tremble. 

“Hinata, I want you to do something for me,” the knife now rested on his left arm, “I want you to count to three and then take a deep breath.”

There was no response. The tall man slapped him hard. Hinata jolted back in surprise. 

“Can you do that for me, hm?” His voice was low but there was an underlying threat.

Hinata quickly nodded.

“O- one, two... three.” He took a deep breath but immediately choked on it as the knife harshly stabbed its way through his left arm. His scream was loud, shrill and pitiful. It would have made any other normal human being cry with him. But the tall man just continued plunging it deeper until Hinata felt as though it went through his whole flesh and broke through the other end. 

“That’s right,” he stilled the knife, “just breathe deeply.”

Hinata tried to but his breaths kept coming up short. He was dizzy with pain and wanted to black out. The knife that rudely stuck out his arm was grazing his bone. His uninjured arm desperately wanted to reach over and pull it out. But the shackles held him in place.

“P- please, stop. It hurts so much. I can’t take it anymore.” Hinata weakly whimpered.

The knife somehow made its way even deeper into his arm. He twisted it slightly which made Hinata see white and throw up on himself.

“Wow,” the tall man sounded amused, “that’s pretty disgusting.” 

“I’ll go easy on you. Let me take it out.” He slowly pulled it out of his arm. The pain Hinata experienced was indescribable. He thrashed wildly and the echoes of his scream hurt the tall man’s ears.

“If you don’t stop moving, I’m gonna be pissed.”

Hinata continued to try and push him away. It seems as though his threat fell on deaf ears.

The tall man let go of the knife’s hilt, letting it stay buried in his arm. Hinata was panting and sweating, thankful for the break.

A knee was suddenly brought into Hinata’s stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“AGH!” Hinata grunted.

“What. Did. I. Say. About. Pissing. Me. Off.” With every word snarled, he kicked Hinata with so much force that he was sure he even heard a bone or two crack. Blood now spilled from his mouth and stained his pants. 

_Oops. Internal bleeding. I’d need a Doctor to check up on that._

“Oi Hinata, you alright?” 

Hinata’s small body was limp.

“Helloooo.” He waved a hand over his face but there was no response. He raised Hinata’s face and found him passed out.

“Oh.” 

_That must have been too much for him._

He gently patted Hinata’s sweaty hair and watched him take uneven breaths that rattled with every inhale.

“Hm, I wonder what that coach sees in you,” he softly whispered.

_And why did he single you out._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be an update on kags!!! aka my poor blueberry boi


	4. Sugamama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s comments making me feel some type of way 😭✊🏼
> 
> Rating: hurts your heart

“It’s been 3 days!” Kageyama was yelling at Tsukishima. “How can you just- how can anyone just practice as if nothing happened!”

The whole team was now quiet. Kageyama was breathing heavily. He finally snapped after Tsukishima made an offhand comment about Hinata missing practice. It was untactful on his part, but Tsukishima’s intention was to lighten up the tensed mood.

Everyone had been on edge ever since they learned Hinata was missing. The captain tried to keep cool and collected for the team, but even he was frantically trying to rack his brain to find a way to help Hinata. The other seniors were oddly quiet and not spouting jokes as usual. But the worst one off was Kageyama. He had been impatient and snappy at home, school and during practice. All he wanted to do was blindly run around to find any clues on his whereabouts. But he knew he should leave it up to the police, and this was the only reason that held him back.

“I don’t think Tsukishima was trying to imply-“ Sugarawa started.

“Whatever.” Kageyama cut him off. He glanced at everyone’s faces who looked at him with shock and subtle pity. 

“Sorry, I’m gonna go cool off,” he muttered and bowed awkwardly before rushing out of the gym. 

He didn’t know where he was running to. Before he knew it, he was by the vending machines and panting wildly. He never felt this out of control before. The emotions raging in him confused him. He felt anger, worry, sad, nostalgia, hunger, and had a massive headache because of it.

_Where are you, stupid?_

Kageyama sighed and slid down to the floor. He rested his head against the machine that he usually bought his milk from. The scene from that night as Hinata rushed off to the club room haunted him.

_If only I stayed back and waited for him. Maybe he’d be here annoying me instead._

He wanted to punch someone. And maybe that someone was just himself. He never felt this useless before. And this recently applied to him on court as well.

His snappy attitude and distracted mind made it impossible for him to toss properly. He knew he had to get it together for himself. And for Hinata. But somehow, he felt oddly guilty if he was to play as normal. It felt like he would be accepting his disappearance and he couldn’t do that yet. 

He also felt like some part of him was missing. He only realized yesterday how Hinata was his puzzle piece that fit perfectly with him. Their partnership was one that played off each other’s strengths and weaknesses. They were only complete together. And ever since Hinata went missing, the scariest thoughts kept drifting into his mind. Especially in the middle of the night.

_What if he was dead? What if we never find him?_

These were his worst fears. How could he forgive himself? He was moments away from when Hinata went missing. He could have saved him.

_He didn’t even get to say a proper goodbye._

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Sugawara gently asked.

Kageyama was snapped away from his thoughts. He glanced up and saw Sugawara standing near him. He had a soft smile that made him feel guilty.

“I’m okay,” he mumbled back. 

“I- uh,” Kageyama stuttered. He was intensely gazing at the ground, “I’m sorry about just now.”

“It’s okay, I understand. This must be hard on you. It’s hard on me too.”

He sat beside Kageyama and watched the birds flutter in front of them before speaking. 

“It’s only been 3 days, but every second was spent worrying about him,” Sugawara confessed. He pat Kageyama’s shoulders a few times. “But hey, Hinata is strong. He’ll get through it. He will be okay.” 

Kageyama nodded. And hoped with all his heart that he was right.

They sat there for a few minutes in silence.

“I left him,” Kageyama finally said. The guilt was now overflowing. “I left him when he needed me most.”

His throat felt tight as soon as he said it. The admittance of his guilt made Hinata’s disappearance feel even more real.

His eyes felt strangely warm and wet. He aggressively wiped at it and realized he was crying. 

Sugawara stayed silent and rubbed his back in comfort.

The squeaks of shoes against the ground and the thumps of spiked balls started again. It seems as though practice had continued. As if the outburst never happened. 

Life was cruel in that way. It only ebbs and flows without consideration to any individual. The current just moves according to the moon and gravity. Sometimes it can be overwhelming and drowns you. And other times, it's gentle and guides you along the path. 

And Kageyama felt like one of those rocks that was caught in the unforgiving currents.

And he was drowning.

Utterly and uselessly drowning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a little shorter than usual. But! The second part will be a long one to make up for it!
> 
> Please do leave kudos and comments and lmk if there's anything you'd like to see.
> 
> next chapter is gonna be juicy juice


	5. Meat Buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to just point out that the Haikyuu manga is aboutta end and I am mentally not prepared for this, 2020 be rly testing my actual spirit 
> 
> Rating: not too bad but this juice is sweet and thicc tho

The third-year student was making his way back when he got a sudden call. He smiled when he saw the name. 

“I was waiting for your call,” the student said as soon as he answered.

“Come by my office. We need to talk,” the voice was gruff and tensed.

“Okay, see you~” he sung before cutting the call. His grin was splattered smugly on his face as he backtracked and headed back in.

A few miles away, Hinata was surprised to see his right hand unshackled.

He had only woken up a few minutes ago. His body and left arm were in agony. There were dried bloodstains on his pants. But he was even more surprised to see his limp arm and stomach tightly bandaged and cleaned. Although the bandages were soaked through with blood, it gave Hinata some comfort that the tall man most probably wanted to keep him alive.

His eyes now wandered to the floor and found two small bowls, a chopstick, spoon, and a mug of water. All were made of plastic. He now understood why his right hand was unshackled. And at least it was for a reason that did not cause him pain. 

He happily shuffled a little closer and winced when he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. His unshackled right hand gingerly touched his bandaged stomach. Hinata figured that the kicks from yesterday may have heavily bruised him, perhaps even cracked a rib.

But his attention snapped back to the food when his stomach growled. He eagerly took in the contents of the bowls. One was a small portion of white rice and the other was soup.

He first took a few sips of lukewarm water and closed his eyes in relief. His thirst had become almost unbearable. He then took the spoon and tried the soup. It was cold, but otherwise satisfied him. Hinata found it difficult to eat with one hand. It took him almost half an hour to finally finish the contents of the food and drink.

He was nowhere near full, but it was now more bearable. He sighed and slowly pushed himself back against the wall. He rested his head and stared at the grey wall opposite him. Everything about this dark and dingy room depressed him. It was scary and lonely. And it felt as though death or perhaps the devil himself was waiting by the door, ready to consume him whole.

He shivered at those thoughts and quickly tried to think of something else. He wondered how his mother and sister was doing. He hoped they were okay. Hinata wished he could somehow comfort them and say that he’s alive and will be coming home soon. He then wished he could be back at the gym to hit all the tosses Kageyama gave him. The satisfying slap of the volleyball against his hand gave him goosebumps. He then gasped and wondered something terrible.

_Will I be able to play volleyball ever again with all these injuries?_

He didn’t get to ponder on that question as the door slammed open. The masked tall man was dressed in all black as usual.

“I’m in a bad mood right now,” he grumpily announced. 

He began pacing in front of Hinata. He looked like a child who got his candy taken away. 

“Who wouldn’t be after being questioned like that,” he mumbled and brought a hand through his black hair in frustration. “I hate lying.”

He suddenly stopped pacing and stood directly in front of him. Hinata just stared at him with wide eyes. His already tensed mood brought Hinata on edge. He was scared of what he would do.

“I bought some meat buns to cheer myself up. And I felt bad and got you one too.” The tall man informed him.

Hinata’s eyes perked up at this information. He smiled widely when he saw the tall man waving the plastic bag carrying the meat buns. But the smile was immediately wiped off when he remembered who this man was and why he was here.

_He is not a friend._

And he wanted to tell him exactly that but was interrupted by him. 

“Hm, I think I should mark you first,” he contemplated, “I don’t want you puking this meat bun out.”

He placed the meat buns in a corner far away from Hinata and slipped on a pair of latex gloves. 

“I don’t want my meat bun to taste like blood,” the tall man muttered.

He sighed as if in deep thought and got out his pocketknife. 

“This is so troublesome,” he told Hinata as he inspected the sharpness of the knife, “marking you to try and keep you sane is getting annoying. But of course, I have to be this kind. You should really be thanking me.”

He sighed again. Hinata just kept silent, afraid he would let his true thoughts out of how utterly insane this guy was. 

“Ah well, let’s get this over with.” He bent down and re-shackled Hinata’s right hand. He then placed the tip of the knife beside the most recent mark.

“You better keep still and silent. I don’t have the patience for your whining today.”

He slowly pierced through his skin. Hinata grit his teeth to keep his screams at bay. His hands were clenched, and he had to keep away his instincts to punch the tall man. As if the shackles would let him do so anyway.

After what felt like years, the tall man finally withdrew the knife. He ruffled Hinata’s hair, who was panting from the painful ordeal. 

“You did well!” He complimented him happily. He stood and started wiping down the knife. When he was satisfied, he pocketed it and paused in front of Hinata. 

“That’s enough for today, I don’t have the energy to do anymore than that.” 

He slipped his hands out of the bloodied gloves and threw them to the side. He unshackled Hinata’s right hand.

“I’ll need to blindfold you for a bit, okay? I wanna eat without my mask. But you better not remove it. The consequences won’t be pretty,” he warned. 

The tall man then took out a long and thick cloth. He wrapped it tightly around Hinata’s eyes. He then waved a hand in front to check if it was good to go before making his way to retrieve the meat buns. Hinata had no intention of disobeying him from fear of an angry outburst. 

“Here,” he placed something warm on Hinata’s shaking hand. It was odd receiving the food blind, but the smell of meat informed Hinata that indeed he was holding a bun. 

“Thank you,” Hinata whispered. Although he truly wanted to refuse the bun, his stomach and drool said otherwise.

He took a small bite and almost moaned. He didn’t realize how much he missed something as simple as a meat bun. It brought some energy back after being marked seconds ago. He felt a rustle and realized that the tall man was seated beside him.

“Hm, this is so good.” The tall man’s voice was muffled as he took a huge bite of the bun.

“Yeah, it is.” Hinata agreed quietly before taking another bite.

“You know, I just realized I never really introduced myself,” he said. His tone was as if he was in mid-conversation with a friend.

“How rude of me,” he continued, “I guess you could call me… Kato. Do you remember my friend? The one who was with me that night? Yeah, I call him up when I need backup and a little more muscle. I guess you could call him Sato.” 

There was another pause as the tall man -or Kato- took another bite of his bun.

“How about you, Hinata?” He prompted. “Tell me about yourself.”

Somehow being blindfolded with a mouthful of meat bun made him feel like he was somewhere else. He felt oddly comfortable beside this stranger who had inflicted him harm in many ways possible. And he wondered why but pushed that thought aside before replying. 

“I... I’m a middle blocker in our volleyball team,” he started off slowly, “and soon we’ll be doing qualifiers to get to nationals. And I know we’ll make it. We will stand on the court at nationals.” 

Kato just stayed silent. His unwavering determination amused him. He was either being naive or true to his words. And he didn’t know which was more amusing. 

_No wonder that agitated coach approached me._

He glanced at the small and slightly broken boy who had just finished up his bun. He smirked at the sight.

_And not to mention his height must have pissed him off._

_How childish._

“You’re short for a middle blocker, aren’t you?”

“That doesn’t matter. I will reach any height with my jump,” he huffed defensively, “and I have a very good setter to make sure I achieve that.” 

His tone was one of admiration for his setter and this intrigued him. 

“Your setter, what’s his name?” He felt Hinata flinch beside him. “Don’t worry, I’m just curious.”

“I... I don’t know,” he hesitated.

This response annoyed Kato very much. He came closer to Hinata so his mouth was by his ear.

“I don’t have the patience for your games, do you understand me?” He threateningly whispered in Hinata’s ear, which made him shiver.

“I don’t want you to hurt him,” he mumbled, “please don’t make me say his name.” 

Kato retreated and laid back on the wall.

“I said not to worry, didn’t I? I won’t hurt him. I’m just curious.”

“I don’t wanna say,” Hinata firmly said.

“Are you sure about that?” Kato’s tone had no apparent anger, but Hinata knew that this man was a snake ready to bite him.

“Yes.” 

“Hm, that’s too bad.” 

Kato stood up and re-shackled his right hand. The sudden movement made Hinata flinch. Hinata then heard his footsteps get softer as he walked away from him. He wondered if he was going to leave him here, blindfolded. He heard a rustle as he picked something up. The footsteps were now louder and getting closer. Hinata’s heart was racing with fear.

_What was he going to do to me?_

Suddenly a plastic bag covered Hinata’s whole face, making him jump back in shock. The opening was tightly closed by Kato, cutting off any air. 

“S-stop! I c-can’t breathe,” Hinata already felt his head going faint from the lack of air. He tried to take deep breaths as the plastic crinkled back and forth with each breath. But the lack of oxygen made him feel like he was suffocating. 

“What’s his name, huh, Hinata?” Kato calmly asked as he watched him thrash wildly. The shackles clanging along with Hinata’s flailing arms.

“P-please, I... don’t- know,” Hinata wheezed. He had difficulty even thinking. Air was running out. He was drowning. His lungs were screaming for relief. He couldn’t see. The darkness made him feel like he was on the brink of death. 

“Don’t make me even more mad,” he lowly taunted.

Hinata was pathetically gasping. He desperately took long and deep breaths but found no relief. His eyes were rolling back. Spit was flying everywhere from his effort. 

“I’ll let you breathe in a second, but if you don’t answer my question, this will go on all night. _Got it?_ ” The last two words were spat with venom. Hinata nodded frantically. Kato was getting very impatient.

He removed the plastic. Hinata was immediately panting and gulping the air as if it would run away from him. 

“So, what’s his name?”

There was a pause as Hinata scrambled to think of ways to get out of this. He found none.

“K-Kageyama... Tobio," he finally said. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” He cooed before removing his blindfold. Hinata’s eyes adjusted to find the masked tall man looking down on him. His face was as expressionless as stone.

“Don’t worry, I won’t harm him. That wasn’t part of the deal.”

Hinata hazily watched him make his way back to the exit. He was still trying to catch his breath. The sweat from the strain was soaking his whole body. 

“Have a good night, Hinata. Thanks for the nice chat.”

Hinata was then left alone to drown in his own guilt. He broke down and started to sob uncontrollably. 

_I’m so sorry, Kageyama._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot is thicc-ening
> 
> fun fact: this is my favorite chapter name so far, pls appreciate
> 
> another fun fact: yesterday was officially a week since this story was published


	6. Kato and Sato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 of torture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for 100 kudos!!!
> 
> did you know that there can be 100 people in a room and 99 of them don't believe in you but all it takes is one-
> 
> Rating: WARNING don't be fooled by the sweet sweet beginning, this chapter gets pretty intense and painful

Kato found Hinata still asleep. His head was rested against the wall behind him with his mouth hanging wide open. He snorted at the image and placed his bag at a corner. He quietly approached him and ruffled his orange hair. Kato was surprised to still find it somewhat soft despite it being caked with blood and other filth.

Hinata stirred but didn’t wake up. Kato felt merciful and decided to let him rest for a little while longer. He left him and headed upstairs to go to the kitchen. He could hear a light rain starting outside. The distant thunder and the bushy trees and plants surrounding the area made him feel like he was the only person on this earth. Just the way he liked it.

This secluded small house was one of many owned by his father, who was an influential and powerful politician. He guessed he must thank his family’s money and influence for allowing him to indulge in such hobbies that treats his boredom. Not that his father minds either; there were even instances of him approaching Kato to deal with irritating individuals. 

“Kenji,” someone called, making his heart falter for a second. He whirled around with his fist clenched, only to find his expected guest. The large and muscular man was standing at the entrance of the kitchen, looking at Kenji’s fists. 

“Oi, Takeshi,” Kenji aggressively whispered, “I said not to use my real name here. Got it, _Sato_?”

Takeshi -or Sato- nodded and made an apologetic face. 

“Anyways, where were you? You’re late.”

“Got stuck in traffic.” 

Kenji just gave him a hard look that said “ _traffic? In the middle of nowhere? You think I’m an idiot?”_

“Okay okay,” he held up his hand in defeat, “quiet down. I overslept.”

Kenji just rolled his eyes and muttered, “thought so.” 

“What are you doing up here, anyways?”

“Getting water for Hinata. He’s still asleep in the basement.” 

“You’re getting water... for that brat?”

“Yeah, so?” Kenji was filling a plastic mug with water and turned around to see Takeshi staring at him, as if he was a foreign object.

“What’s wrong?” His dark eyes flashed dangerously, daring him to cross the line. 

“No, I- uh, just never seen you personally do that for any of your other, uh, hobbies.” 

“I haven’t gone soft, if you were wondering,” he placed the mug down and thought for a moment, “I guess he just doesn’t feel like a stranger, unlike the others.”

Takeshi just nodded and instead asked, “so, should we head downstairs then?”

“Did you bring everything?” Kenji asked. 

“Yeah, it’s in the living room.”

“Okay, go get it and come down to set up. I’ll be waiting downstairs.”

Without waiting for a reply, Kenji picked up the mug with the intention of heading back to the basement. Takeshi gave a small bow in response, despite being older. He gave him way as he passed him by. It never failed to amaze him when Kenji effortlessly adjusts his presence, which was particularly useful when he desired absolute respect. And Takeshi especially noticed this change in charisma when he had a goal in mind. Which earned his respect either way as he always got what he wanted.

_And his handsome face, height and build just commands power too._

“Don’t disappoint me, _Sato_.” He quietly said before disappearing downstairs. 

_This young punk just has it all, doesn’t he?_ Takeshi thought before gathering the equipment needed.

When Kenji entered the dim room again, he found Hinata awake and unmoving. Hinata felt exhausted from the last few days and couldn’t bring the energy to even move his head in response to the door opening. 

“Here, drink,” Kenji put the corner of the mug against Hinata’s lip. He weakly took a few sips. Water spilled and dribbled down his chin.

“Thank you,” he whispered before leaning back. Kenji placed the mug near his bag and returned with his pocketknife at hand. 

_Why are you thanking me?_

Kenji had found Hinata odd and intriguing since day one. By now, anyone would have had lost their fighting spirit. But looking into his eyes, he still found flames burning. Hinata felt weak but he was determined to walk out of this without irreversibly breaking. 

Kenji slipped on his black latex gloves. Hinata just watched, knowing what was to come.

“Would you like some more water before we begin?”

Hinata glanced at the mug and realized how thirsty he was. His throat felt raw from all the crying last night.

“Yes, please,” he croaked.

He grabbed the mug and gently rested it against Hinata’s lips. It took a few more sips before it was emptied. 

“Good?”

Hinata nodded. His head snapped towards the door when he heard it open. A muscular and masked man entered carrying a large black bag that looked heavy. He wore plain jeans and a black shirt. 

“Ah,” Kenji glanced behind to see Takeshi unzipping his bag, “that’s Sato. Remember him? He’s just helping me out today.” 

Hinata’s memories flashed to the unfortunate night and vivid images of being grabbed and choked did not comfort him. 

“Anyways, let’s get this mark over with before the real fun begins.”

Hinata was trembling. He became even more aware of the fact that he was shackled and vulnerable. 

_Why did Kato bring him over? What was he planning to do to him?_

Kenji bent down and placed the tip of the knife beside the third mark. Hinata barely responded when the knife pierced through. He just tightly closed his eyes in pain and waited for it to be over. He cringed and tears started to fall when the knife dug deeper. 

“You did so well, Hinata,” Kenji muttered softly as he withdrew the knife. He then turned around to see if Takeshi was ready. 

Hinata was panting and he wildly looked for the muscular man. He found a tripod with a video camera that was set up perfectly in front of him. Another camera was in Takeshi’s hand as he patiently waited for Kenji to finish. 

“Everything’s good to go?” Kenji asked.

“Yup,” he replied.

Hinata was staring at the cameras with wide eyes. Panic was starting to build.

“What are you planning to do to me?” Hinata demanded. 

Both of them were now looking at him. They weren’t expecting him to question them.

“Just preparing a little surprise for some wonderful people to see,” Kenji answered. He now unzipped his own small bag and took out another black coat that had a hoodie that covered most of his face. Especially his eyes. He quickly changed coats before gripping the pocketknife again.

“Okay~” he sung happily, “I’m good to go. Get that camera rolling. We’ll take pictures afterwards.”

He put on the hood and approached Hinata. He bent down and started to pat his hair with his bloodied gloved fingers, similar to how a human comforted a wounded animal. Takeshi was by the video camera, having put down the other camera by his bag.

“It’s rolling,” he announced, after readjusting the angle to make sure Hinata was clearly shown in the frame.

Kenji just continued patting his hair. The anticipation was driving Hinata crazy. He was intensely staring at the ground, not daring to look him in the eye. He somehow hoped that if he remained blind and feigned ignorance, this nightmare would be just that and nothing else. 

“I’ll be re-opening your wounds,” Kenji murmured, “I wanna make you pretty for the camera. Is that okay, Hinata?”

Hinata was now visibly shaking from fear. The camera capturing his misery made him feel like an animal at the zoo, and everyone was waiting on him to do tricks. He was completely humiliated.

“I d-don’t...” Hinata’s teeth were shivering. 

“Hm?” He was now stroking his cheeks, awaiting a proper response. 

Hinata could only nod. 

“Good.”

The gloved fingers trailed from his cheeks to his marks carved on his chest, making Hinata flinch from his touch. His chest felt sensitive and was in throbbing agony from the recent wound. Kenji shuffled a little to the side to make sure the camera captured his reactions properly. 

The oldest mark was starting to scab. He brought the tip of the knife to scrape against the scab. This made Hinata gasp. 

“Does it hurt?” His voice was low in anticipation.

“Y-yes.”

Kenji just hummed in approval before putting more pressure against the scab. A whimper left Hinata’s lips. His hooded dark eyes flashed excitedly in response to his audible pain.

He began opening the scabbed wound with the knife, as if peeling an orange. Hinata frantically tried to move away but was held firmly against the wall by Kenji’s free hand.

“Stop moving,” he muttered. 

He continued to slowly reopen the other wounds in the same manner. He was methodical and efficient, expertly moving from one mark to another. As soon as the scabs were removed, the wound started to spill blood. When he finished, Kenji ran a thumb over the now freshly opened cut and smiled. And then examined the stab wound on his left arm. Hinata was furiously shivering, it seems as though the pain was finally exceeding his limits. 

“You look beautiful, Hinata,” he cooed, “doesn’t he, Sato?”

Takeshi just gave him a quick thumbs up, which made Kenji snort in amusement.

“At least he agrees, hm?” 

Hinata wasn’t listening. He was desperately trying to hide his face so the camera couldn’t capture how pathetic he was. 

“You’re too cute, Hinata,” Kenji grabbed his chin with blood-stained fingers and made sure he was in frame, “You need to show your friends how cute you are, don’t you think?” 

Hinata’s eyes widened.

“NO!” He yelled. “You can’t! Please!”

Kenji withdrew his fingers in surprise.

Hinata started sobbing, “p-please! I don’t want them to see me like this!”

His wailing sounded like music to Kenji’s ears.

“This is the most you talked today,” he sounded pleased, “pain really does open a person up, huh?”

“You’re sick!” Hinata finally bursted in anger. “You’re insane! Why are you doing this to me? You have nothing better to do in your pathetic life? You disgust me. Every time I see you, I feel completely disgusted.”

Hinata was panting from his outburst. He glared at Kenji, who just stared back at him. His eyes darkened.

“I see,” his tone was suddenly hard and devoid of emotion. He moved closer to his face, making Hinata cringe in fear. “Why don’t you take a good look around you.”

“This sick and disgusting person in front of you is the one with the upper hand. So, if I were you, I’d be more wise with how you’d speak to me. I have my limits, do you understand?”

Hinata refused to respond.

Kenji just sighed and silently gestured at Takeshi. He quietly obeyed and went to retrieve what Kenji wanted.

“I’ve warned you not to piss me off,” his voice was soft but held contempt. 

He bent over Hinata to unshackle his right hand. This confused him. 

The sound of metal made Hinata look up. He eyed the belt tightly gripped in his hand. Kenji observed his expression transitioning from confusion to terror. 

“I’m s-sorry,” Hinata cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“Turn to your side.”

He didn’t budge, just shook his head frantically. Kenji nudged him and forced him to move so his bare back was open to him. Hinata felt exposed because of the camera’s presence.

 _My friends will watch this._ His heart ached.

“P-please stop, I’m sorry,” he begged as he kneeled facing away from Kenji. Hinata tried to reach for his leg but he smoothly stepped away. His face still set as stone.

“I want you to count every strike. If you lose count, you will start from one. I‘ll stop when you reach ten. Got it?”

Hinata just cried harder, his face red from the strain. The metal buckle was suddenly brought down to his back. A heavy thud could be heard as it cruelly struck his skin, ripping at the thin layer. The accompanied scream was an agonizing sound. 

“O-one,” Hinata gasped after finally catching his breath.

“I think you can be louder than that.”

Another strike. An angry welt can now be seen. His back had a sheen from sweat.

“Two!” 

“Louder!” Kenji’s voice was raised now. Takeshi just watched the whole ordeal with a slightly bored expression. He had seen this too many times that he had lost count.

The next strike yielded a little blood.

“ _Three_!” 

“I said LOUDER,” he bellowed. 

He struck harder than before in anger, causing Hinata to lose his grip and fall face first onto the concrete floor.

“FOUR,” he screamed as he laid on the floor.

Kenji harshly grabbed his hair and pulled him upright. Hinata’s free hand weakly tried to push his hands away. 

“That’s good,” he cooed before releasing his hair.

Another blow. 

“FIVE.”

And another.

“SIX.”

Blood was now oozing from the welts. Hinata kept falling to the floor as he became physically weaker to hold himself up. His right hand was shaking from the effort.

“SEVEN.”

Kenji was now smiling as he observed the mess he was making on his bare back.

“E-EIGHT.”

Hinata was spitting blood. His back felt like it was on fire. 

“NINE.”

Each breath he took caused sharp pains, his injured stomach couldn’t keep up with his desperate heaving.

The final blow. 

“TEN.”

He fell to the cool floor, panting and weeping from the whole ordeal. Tears and snot crudely coated his face. He had no strength to bring himself back up. Kenji towered over his frail body. The hood hiding his pleased expression as his dark eyes studied his ruined back. He looked perfect to him as he relished in the large welts, the smell of the blood that met at the side of his back, the shivering inhales and exhales; the entirety of the word miserable was evident from the cold sweat and disgusting tears. 

“Get the camera,” he calmly ordered. Takeshi followed through and signaled when he was ready. Kenji gestured for Hinata to sit up.

“Smile for the camera, Hinata.”

He did so. His teeth wet and red from the blood that was spilling from his mouth. 

“So beautiful,” Kenji murmured.

That was the last thing Hinata heard before blacking out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y’all are liking my lovely OCs!! Aren’t they just adorable :) 
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I somehow love and hate Kenji woops. he rly do be going from 0-100 real quick
> 
> (btw there is a haikyuu kAnji, but this aint him obvs)


	7. A Special Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Haikyuu manga has ended, so pls feel my pain
> 
> Rating: hurts your heart again

Kageyama was practicing jump serves by himself. All the frustration built from the past few days was released as he flew and slammed the ball to the other side of the court. The smell of body sweat, his palms tingling after a powerful serve, the heavy panting from the effort, the satisfaction hearing the strike on the floor; they were all familiar sensations that provided comfort to Kageyama.

The rest were scattered around the gym. Some were practicing receives, others were trying out combinations together. It was a productive day. It took them a few days, but the team was finally able to pick themselves up and conduct a proper practice. The shock of Hinata’s disappearance was fading, but still lingered in the air like a heavy weight.

 _Where is he? Is he okay?_ These questions were always on everyone’s minds.

“Kageyama!” Coach Ukai called.

He whipped his head and found the coach at the entrance of the gym.

“Yeah?” He called back.

The coach gestured for him to come over, “there’s something here for you.”

Kageyama strolled over and found a guy in delivery uniform waiting for him. He wore a hat that covered his hair and eyes. What Kageyama found odd was that he was leaning casually against the door, as though he owned the place. But he chose not to comment on that.

“Are you Kageyama Tobio?” The delivery guy asked as soon as he stepped into view.

“I am,” he responded swiftly. He was now curiously looking at the small package in his hand. When his eyes landed back at him, he thought he saw a brief smile and a peculiar glint in his eyes. But it was gone as soon as it appeared. He decided that he must have imagined it.

“I see,” the guy murmured as he carefully appraised him. Kageyama frowned and wondered what was going on. He awkwardly shifted to his side, waiting for him to continue.

“Do you... have something for me?” He prompted.

“Yeah I have this for you,” he waved the package, “the person specifically asked for you to share this with the rest of your team.”

The delivery guy’s dark gaze now rested on the others. Kageyama glanced behind him before turning back to him. He couldn’t find a reason why but there was something ominous about him. As if he was concealing a dark secret that was bubbling at the surface, excitedly triggered by the situation.

_Who exactly are you?_

It was now Kageyama’s turn to appraise him. He was taller than him and had a lean but well-built body. The uniform he wore seemed a little too tight. There was no name tag. There were a few strands of black hair that could be seen fraying at the sides of his hat. He wore black-framed glasses that seemed to be more for accessory than necessity. He flinched when he found the guy’s dark gaze suddenly on him. The unsettling feeling vanished as soon as he warmly smiled.

“Oh,” he gasped. “Sorry for getting distracted! How rude of me, I just enjoy watching volleyball!”

“Oh, me too,” Kageyama replied stiffly.

The guy laughed at his response, “I can see that,” he pointed at Kageyama’s training attire.

“Anyways, here’s your package!”

The package felt light and was easily held on one hand.

“Who is it from?”

“Hm,” the delivery guy checked a piece of paper, “it doesn’t say. Perhaps a secret admirer!”

“Uh, maybe,” he said. He shook the package and heard something rattle.

The guy just watched him for a few seconds before snapping out of his thoughts.

“Okay well, I have to go now! Remember to share it with your team! Have a good day!” He gave a little wave before leaving.

Kageyama just stood by the entrance for a moment before heading back inside.

“Uh, guys?” He called to everyone. The team halted their movements.

“I got a delivery and the guy said to share it with everybody, uh, so should we open it together?”

“Oooh is it a secret admirer?” Tanaka asked excitedly. He was jumping closer to Kageyama, Nishinoya close behind.

When the rest of the team crowded around him, he quickly opened it and dumped the contents on the floor.

A USB fell along with a few cards, which seemed like pictures of something. Kageyama picked a card and frowned in confusion. Until he realized what he was seeing. His eyes widened and his heart stopped. 

“Wh- what is this!” He yelled as his face paled. His voice was strained with shock and doubt. 

The fingers holding the picture started to shake.

“What, what,” Nishinoya asked impatiently, grabbing the picture, “is it that bad?”

When his eyes landed on the picture, he screamed and fell to the floor.

“Is this a joke?! What kind of sick-“ he suddenly stopped and ran out of the gym. Sounds of heaving and the splatter of vomit can be heard.

Now the rest of the team was scrambling to see what was going on.

_What’s so bad about this picture?_

They found a smiling Hinata. But in the worst way possible.

Blood was prominent in all aspects of the picture: staining the grey walls behind Hinata, gushing from his chest, dribbling from his lips that held a haunting and pained smile. His left hand was shackled. There were black and blue bruises scattered across his entire frail body. One arm had a gaping knife wound. His eyes were red and there was snot running from his nose, it seemed that he had been crying for a while. Another picture showed his back that was painted with welts and more blood. The skin was severely torn and was painful to even look at.

Hinata was utterly and completely damaged.

“N- no. This can’t be...” the captain trailed off.

“Who is doing this to him!” Sugawara screamed. Everyone snapped out of their trance as they witnessed his anger for the first time. His eyes were clouded and he was shaking. Yachi started to sob and Shimizu was immediately by her side to quietly comfort her.

“We… we should hand this over to the police.” The coach sounded somber, “But the USB, we should… see what’s on it. Let me get the tablet.”

Once he was back, he handed it to Kageyama who had the USB gripped in his hand. He was still in a state of disbelief. He didn’t want to believe it. The pictures must be a lie. But he somehow knew that the USB’s contents was going to shatter this delusion.

When he pushed it into the tablet, he found a video file. The team slowly gathered around him. He pressed play.

There was a black screen with the words: _To Kageyama Tobio (and the rest of Hinata’s friends)_

Kageyama frowned at the mention of his name. He wondered why he was singled out. 

_Were they playing with him?_

The black screen faded.

“It’s rolling,” someone announced. The voice sounded altered.

A recording was being played back to them. The room was small and dimly lit. The grey walls added to the depressing scene. And right in the middle of it was a shackled Hinata and a looming hooded figure. At the sight of Hinata, Kageyama pushed the tablet away to the person closest to him. The coach now held the tablet. And yet, Kageyama couldn’t take his eyes off the screen as the horrible scene unfolded before them.

The looming figure was murmuring something as he played with Hinata’s hair in an almost loving way that made Kageyama feel sick to his stomach. Hinata was shaking in response. The knife that was clasped in the figure’s hand was making its way to the wounds carved on his chest. He started to reopen a wound. Kageyama froze as he witnessed something so utterly cruel.

“Does it hurt?” His voice was also altered but his excitement was obvious.

“Y-yes.” Hinata’s voice was small and sounded exhausted. He was jerking from the pain. Kageyama wanted to reach out and hold him tight. He wanted to keep him safe from these monsters.

“You need to show your friends how cute you are, don’t you think?” The voice was now taunting him. The team stirred uncomfortably upon hearing this.

“NO! You can’t! Please!” Hinata cried. Kageyama’s heart ached from hearing his desperation. He closed his eyes and looked away, unable to witness it any further. He felt faint and didn’t even realize he was running away until he was near the entrance of the school. He faltered and came to a stop. He immediately threw up, holding firmly on to the metal gate. Cold sweat was starting to form, and he was panting.

_Hinata is not okay. He’s not okay. He’s hurt. He’s dying. I’m not okay. I’m okay. I will find him. But he’s not okay._

His mind was scrambled with thoughts. A yell ripped through him and echoed across the school compound. The frustration was all-consuming. He wanted to murder those monsters. How could they damage and torture someone as bright and innocent as Hinata. Someone who was the complete opposite as him. Kageyama deserved Hinata’s pain and he wished that were the case.

_Why couldn’t it have been me instead?_

He fell to the floor, just missing the vomit that was smeared on the ground. Warm tears started to spill. Broken sobs escaped from his lips. Images of Hinata’s frail body kept replaying in his memories.

_Why did it have to be you?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my poor blueberry boi doesn’t deserve this either tho


	8. Fujiwara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, reading your comments always makes my day. Thank you. 
> 
> Rating: it's all good and juicy

Ushijima was surprised to see the ex-captain nearby the volleyball gym. He observed him pacing rather impatiently until he decided to make a move.

“Fujiwara,” he called out before adding, “Senpai?”

The third-year student stalled and looked up at the mention of his name. He smiled cordially when he caught sight of him. 

“Ah, hello!” He placed his hands in his pockets and rested against the wall as Ushijima made his way to him. There was a slight height difference whereby the ex-captain towered over the current captain. Ushijima had to raise his head before speaking. 

“How are you, senpai?” He asked stiffly.

“Don’t need to be so formal,” he waved it off as he gave a snort, “just call me Kenji.”

Ushijima just nodded in response.

“So, how’s your third year? It must be a little stressful being the captain and all.” Kenji asked.

“It’s okay,” he replied shortly, “and you?”

“Ah, I’m more focused and not failing any classes this time around,” he smiled warmly and then sighed dejectedly, “I got a little too caught up with my other hobbies last year. Definitely don’t wanna repeat a year again.”

“I can understand that,” Ushijima affirmed with a stoic expression. “I heard that you’re the top student this year, that’s impressive.”

Kenji just smiled as a wordless thank you. 

Ushijima glanced at the gym before continuing, “so what brings you here?”

“Oh, just looking for the coach. He called for me.”

“You’re planning to come back?”

He shook his head, “no, no. I’m not feeling it this year.” 

Ushijima gestured at Kenji’s uniform, “were you doing a delivery errand beforehand?”

“Ah!” Kenji looked down and laughed in embarrassment, “that’s right! I was just covering for a friend.”

“Oh, okay,” he shifted to his side in a rigid manner. “Well, I think the coach is at his office now.” 

“I see, thank you Ushijima,” he grinned, “I’ll be on my way then.”

Ushijima just gave an awkward wave to his ex-captain as he left. He began to wonder why the coach had called for Fujiwara. 

_Am I failing as a captain?_

He shook his head at that ridiculous thought.

_No, that can’t be it._

Ushijima racked his brain as he purposefully walked back to the gym. However, at the sound of his teammates warming up, those thoughts quickly vanished as he joined them _._ The present moment was more important he decided, before taking off in a light jog. 

Kenji finally found the coach, who was scowling at his computer screen. When he knocked and entered the small office, the coach’s scowl never left his face when his eyes landed on him. Kenji closed the door behind him and locked it. He breathed in the familiar smell of stale coffee. 

“Fujiwara,” he greeted solemnly.

“Coach Washijō,” he nodded in return, “you called?”

“I’ve been hearing things,” he started off, his voice was tensed and careful, “really bad rumors. Have you been lying to me?”

“About what, in particular?” He questioned innocently before taking a seat opposite him and crossing his long legs. His stance was one of comfort and little doubt that he was the one in power. He wouldn’t call it arrogance; rather, he’d label it as his own birthright. And he saw nothing wrong in that. 

“About _you know who,_ ” he hissed back. His eyes was flaring in anger.

“Hm?” He merely taunted, his fingers rhythmically tapped the desk, “I don’t like talking in code. Why don’t you be clear with me?”

“About _Hinata_ ,” his tone was teetering on an outburst. Kenji nearly rolled his eyes. 

_He’s so easy to provoke._

“Ah, I see!” He exclaimed in sudden realization, “what about him?”

“These rumors that there’s some sort of disappearance, and that he still haven’t been found! And it’s been a few days since,” he was wildly waving his hands as he tried to explain himself, it was almost comical. “Is this true?”

“How should I know?” His wandering dark gaze now held the coach’s frantic eyes.

“Y- you said that you just scared him a little, gave him a little talk, as an ex-captain, before you went back home!”

Kenji hummed in agreement.

“And now what are you tryna imply, hm?” His voice was silky and dangerous. The glare he wore at the implicit accusation could cut glass.

“You must have-“ the coach stopped when he heard a rustle and a few voices outside the office. He lowered his voice before continuing, “do you have something to do with that rumor?”

“Let me ask you something,” Kenji leaned forward, the coach gave a visible flinch, “you knew exactly about my... so-called ‘past time activities’. So why did you come to me?” 

“I thought you could put some sense into that little boy, he was pesky and naive. But I didn’t mean for you to harm him!” His voice was raised. Kenji glanced at his clenched fist and raised an eyebrow.

“Ah so just scare him a little, as if that doesn’t mentally do anything to a kid.” He had a sickening smirk carved on his handsome face.

“I- you know that’s- he was-“ the coach stuttered before giving up and staying silent. His thick eyebrows were permanently stuck in a frown.

“Who am I to talk though.” Kenji looked thoughtful. He then smiled, but it was devoid of emotion. “The scarring poor Hinata has now must be beyond comprehension.” 

“What... did you do to him?” The coach finally asked, feeling defeated. He was mentally bracing himself for the answer. 

“I’m glad you asked!” He clapped his hands together in enthusiasm and started to ruffle through his bag. Each second had a heavy toll on the coach. The anticipation was absolute agony as his imagination ran wild. The small, old man could only watch Kenji as his palms formed sweat. 

“Here,” Kenji harshly placed two pictures onto the wooden desk that shook from the impact. His eyes had an odd glint as he waited for the coach’s reaction. 

With numb fingers, he picked up a picture and was met with something so repulsive that he instantly became nauseous. His breath was coming in short as he noted the bloodied and ruined Hinata who disturbingly smiled back at him. The obscene image presented to him was something beyond his imagination.

_I did this to him._

“So, what do you think? Beautiful, isn’t he?” Kenji queried. He was now leaning back against his chair, satisfied with his reaction. He glimpsed at his expensive watch and stifled a yawn. The exhaustion from the late nights were catching up to him. The coach was quiet for a long moment. He wasn’t even sure if he would be able to speak ever again. He felt like words could not possibly formulate his messy thoughts that ranged from apologies, fears of being caught, and the horror for this individual that sat before him. 

“Why are you...” His voice was frail.

“Why am I doing this?” Kenji finished for him. “Didn’t you come to me?”

“But-“

Kenji sighed in frustration, “I went over to Karasuno and when I saw him, I thought I’d play with him a little longer.”

“Simple as that,” he shrugged and pocketed the pictures.

“What if people find out?!”

He snorted, “I’d be more worried about yourself than me. Don’t you know who my father is?”

The coach just helplessly stared back at him. He felt numb. It was hard to breathe, as though the world was closing on him. 

“But I didn’t want this,” he muttered. 

“Didn’t you?” Kenji goaded with a slight grin. 

“Please just let him go,” the coach couldn’t even look him in the eye as he started to plead with the impassive ex-captain, “this is more than enough. Please, he needs to see the doctor. He needs to rest and heal.”

“Are you begging the desk?” His voice was hard now, “this sort of cowardly behavior pisses me off more than your begging. Why don’t you face me and beg?”

“I can’t- I really didn’t want Hinata to-“ 

“Don’t you dare say you didn’t want this, I’ve had enough of your whining.” His dark gaze was intensely burning through the coach, “If you had not come to me, this wouldn’t have happened in the first place.”

Kenji stood up abruptly and brushed himself clean. He was tired and still needed to visit Hinata for his fifth mark. Once satisfied, he headed to the door and paused.

“You had a role to play in this, Washijō. So, you can choose to ignore the rumors or take responsibility."

He studied the coach’s grim face before saying, "either way, this is all on you.”

And with that, Kenji left.

The coach was dumbfounded. He sat still in his grimy office in panicked contemplation as waves of nausea hit him every few minutes. He wondered if there was a way to get out of this mess. He also wondered if Hinata would make it out alive as the images linger like acid burns on his brain. 

_I couldn’t save you, Hinata._

_This is all on me._

By nightfall, the coach realized that he was indeed trapped and that there was no way out of this. It seems that he made a deal with a sneaky devil and he fell for it. Fujiwara had utterly put him in his place and made sure he understood that.

And no matter how much he ran, he knew it was just a matter of time before the whole world learned of his sins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to conclude: Fujiwara be crazy
> 
> next update will be this Friday :)
> 
> fun fact: this fic was meant to be a one-shot type of thing and now look at me writing a whole story with plot and everything AHAHAHA


	9. Until Then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: it hurts but it’s okay

Nightmares always slip into your dreams when you’re at your weakest. They show and twist your fears until the point where you become unsure of what is reality. It is truly a terrifying state to be in: your vulnerability, lack of control, and the teasing of the devil. There is no escape. And even as you wake up, it still lingers with you through your day. Just like the shadows that follows your every step. 

Right until night comes again.

For Kageyama, his nightmares begin with Hinata running. He doesn’t know where he’s going but he always chases him. His feet feel like jelly and the air is thick and difficult to cut through. And he never manages to keep up with him. Kageyama screams for him to stop cheating. But he never does. So, the chase continues and continues. Until the nightmare finally ends with him holding on to a corpse. He’s not sure who it is, the features are unidentifiable. But there’s a glimpse of orange hair-

Kageyama woke up in cold sweat, his shirt drenched. He sat up quickly and tried to get a sense of time and place. His eyes traveled around the dark room until he realized that he’s at home and that it was barely morning. With deep breaths, he tried to slow down his racing heart. He was dead tired both mentally and physically, especially after last night’s events. 

The coach had found him outside sprawled on the ground, sobbing. It took a while for the coach to calm him down.

“Kageyama, we’re here. It’s alright. Don’t worry, we’ll find him.” the coach tried to soothe him as he rubbed his back.

“He- I don’t- know... where- he is.” Kageyama spoke through strangled sobs. 

“It’s okay, he’s going to be okay,” the coach spoke in a comforting tone as he continued rubbing his trembling back, “what we can do now is get all this evidence to the police, can you do that for me? We’ll go to the station and see what we can do from there.”

Kageyama tried to hold back his loud sobbing, wiping away at his never-ending tears. 

“How does that sound?” The coach held out his hand and waited for Kageyama to take it. 

Kageyama just nodded weakly and accepted his hand. He had to slightly lean on him for strength as he stood up. His face and ears were red from crying and the embarrassment from being seen. The rest of the team were waiting at the gym, chatting quietly amongst themselves. They subtly gave Kageyama some space as he sought to recover from his breakdown. Everyone’s restlessness was evident from the constant clenching of fists and tapping of feet. 

Once the whole team was gathered, they all headed to the station in one huge flock. When given the evidence, a policeman immediately ushered Kageyama into a corner to ask questions. 

“Would you like some water?”

Kageyama nodded. He desperately needed to get rid of the itchy feeling in his throat. He muttered his thanks when handed the cup of cold water before gulping it gratefully.

“We just need to ask a few questions, is that okay with you?”

Kageyama nodded again.

“Do you know who sent this to you?”

“No, the delivery man didn’t find a name.”

The policeman took a note before continuing, “I see, do you remember this delivery man’s name?”

Kageyama shook his head, “he had no name tag.”

”Do you remember how he looked like?”

“He was tall and had black hair. And...” Kageyama racked his brain, “he wore glasses, but I don’t know if it was just for fashion.”

“Noted. And what’s your relationship with Hinata? From what we understand, the video was mainly aimed at you?”

“We’re just volleyball partners,” he responded before adding, “and good friends.”

The questioning lasted for almost an hour. The rest of team had waited for him nearby, after being questioned themselves. They all walked to the station together before going their separate ways. Kageyama was silent the whole way and even skipped dinner, considering his lack of appetite. He had flopped on his bed and passed out into a restless sleep in mere seconds. 

And now it’s the next morning, the sunrise has barely hit the surface. The sky was still a dark purple, but you could hear the birds stirring. Kageyama had finally managed to calm down and decided to take a quick shower. 

He then laid back on his bed, wearing his uniform and having his prepared school bag by his side. He studied the ceiling and let his mind wander. He wanted to avoid any negative thoughts, so he instead questioned:

_What should I do when I find Hinata?_

He started to randomly list off things and noting it in a scrapbook beside his bed: toss to him, buy him meat buns, walk him home, race with him, apologize, don’t call him stupid for a whole day.

_Hm, not calling him a stupid._

_That seems impossible._

Kageyama started to laugh softly at that thought. It somehow made him feel like everything will be back to normal. He then wondered if Hinata would ever be able to smile again, after all he has been through. The pictures of his blood-stained smile fleeted across his mind. 

With that image quickly pushed away, he decided his number one priority was to make him smile. 

Just one genuine smile.

This list was what finally motivated him to pull himself out of bed and have a proper breakfast. He had a sense of purpose brought back into his life. While drinking his milk, he observed the outside scenery. The sky is now a muted pink and orange. The bushy trees swayed with the gentle wind. Kageyama could smell the aftertaste of heavy rain that had watered the earth during the night. 

He felt hopeful for the first time in ages. The police had new clues and were working on it. He truly believed that they would find Hinata soon and he would be able to make the list a reality. 

And that this nightmare of his can finally end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next update coming this Sunday :)
> 
> random update on my life: I’ve started watching millionaire detective and I have decided to simp for daisuke


	10. All Tallied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 - Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to thank all of y’all for 200 kudos ✊🏼
> 
> The tally marks on his chest looks like this: https://pronto-core-cdn.prontomarketing.com/2/wp-content/uploads/sites/1731/2016/06/attachment-12.jpg  
> [this pic is basically a pic of what tally marks look like, not a fan art or smth, I wish tho]
> 
> Rating: I'm sorry.........

Hinata’s nightmare wasn’t too far from his reality. 

When he woke up, it took him a few minutes to register the concrete floor. His wrists felt sore as he hung limply against the shackles. Kenji had given his fifth mark last night, by carving it diagonally through his other wounds. The pain he experienced was excruciating. And it didn’t end there. He continued to brutally beat him last night. The anger radiating from him was sharp and overpowering. Hinata could feel the black and blue bruises that littered across his entire body. 

He wasn’t sure what was worse: the torture or the anticipation for Kenji’s arrival. Every second that creeped by was agonizing. And when he did arrive, the agonizing feeling did not end. 

“Hello,” someone greeted. 

Hinata was in too much of a daze to realize that Kenji had entered the room and was approaching him. His mood seemed more stable today. This gave him a bit of relief. 

“I have both bad and good news for you,” he said as he sat cross-legged in front of Hinata.

“The good news for you is that today is your last day here and that’s bad news for me because I’m sad to see you go.” 

Hinata didn’t know how to feel at the unexpected news. He wasn’t sure if he was lying or if he was truly going home. But the thought of finally leaving this dingy grey room was beginning to excite him. 

_I get to see my mother and sister again._

Another thought stirred even more joy.

_I get to play volleyball again._

Kenji heavily sighed and gently took both of his hands into his own. His thumb started to slowly caress his bruised skin, making him tremble from disgust.

“Hm, what a shame, I had so much fun with you,” Kenji murmured, staring at his pale skin, “with your cute video and pictures, things are getting heated. I’d rather not get caught red-handed, y’know?”

He continued without expecting an answer, “Sato also sends his regards. He enjoyed his short time with you too. He was sad that he couldn’t make it today.”

Hinata was silent.

“Ah, well,” Kenji’s dark eyes now settled on his, “all good things must come to an end.”

He let Hinata’s hands go and started to slip on his black latex gloves.

“I’ll be giving your last mark,” he announced while retrieving his knife, “how are you feeling?”

“O-okay,” Hinata managed to utter a reply. His voice was hoarse and small.

“Oh!” Kenji suddenly exclaimed, making him flinch, “I forgot to tell you that I saw your setter yesterday! Kageyama, was it? I wonder if he enjoyed your beautiful present.”

Hinata only felt horror upon hearing this.

“You said you wouldn’t harm him,” he whispered.

“I did keep that promise,” he mocked in a defensive tone, “I technically didn’t harm him.”

“Y-you- he.... saw me-“ Hinata was lost for words. He finally felt too exhausted to even form an argument. He found no point in finding explanations for the devil’s incarnate himself. His words meant nothing to him. Hinata’s suffering was the only thing that perked joy in him. 

“He looked like he hadn’t slept in days though,” Kenji quipped in a thoughtful manner, “he must miss you.”

The thought of Kageyama distressed all because of Hinata made him feel guilty. He wished that he were as strong as him to physically overpower his kidnappers. He also knew that Kageyama wouldn’t have fallen for their tricks. Hinata never felt more gullible in his life until that very moment.

_I’ve hurt so many people, all because I fell for it._

This fact had only just hit him. He never thought much of the impact he had on others. Hinata had only focused on his own pain.

_I’m so selfish._

“Your teammates also didn’t look too great either,” Kenji continued, “they all looked pretty exhausted.”

“I... hurt my friends.” Hinata’s voice was barely a whisper. His eyes were glazed as the thought of hurting his friends -family- burned his heart. Kenji relished in the distraught etched on every inch of his face. 

“Just kill me already,” Hinata’s tone was suddenly hard and rough, “I’ve had enough of this.”

“Hmm,” he responded, as though contemplating, “no can do. You’re too precious. I just love seeing you like this.”

The tip of the knife was now rested against his chest, beside the other carved tally-marks. Hinata stayed as still as a ragdoll. And he remained just as boneless as it pressed through, his face slightly cringing. But the mere anguish for his friends was more overwhelming than having a knife carve through his delicate skin and meat. 

Kenji dug deeper and deeper as he desired his strangled cries. But it was to no avail. Hinata was lifeless and utterly emotionless. A slight smirk began to form on his lips. 

_I think I’ve finally broken him._

Once finished, Hinata was just staring at the ground as fresh blood spilled and stained it. The pain was somehow comforting to him. It distracted him from the rambling thoughts crashing in his head. He wanted more. He hoped for more. He didn’t want to think any longer.

“P-please-” he started but was unable to finish.

“Please what?” Kenji murmured. He bent down and crouched near him. His eyes bore into Hinata’s, intensely questioning and demanding an answer from him.

“Please, make it stop. I don’t wanna think,” he mumbled back, looking away.

“You don’t wanna think, hm?” He cooed. His bloodied gloved fingers ran through Hinata’s hair in a soothing motion.

“I’ll help you out since you asked so nicely.” The fingers now twisted painfully in his hair as he gripped his head, “what do you say?”

“Thank you,” Hinata whispered. His voice was small and flat. He didn’t care anymore.

The side of his head was suddenly slammed against the rough concrete wall. Hinata saw a flash of white when his head made contact. The very strength of Kenji’s assault was powerful. He could already see stars and feel the room starting to spin. His thoughts were now scattering like beads that had fallen onto the ground.

Another strike. The thud sounded loud in his own head. He welcomed the flashes of white. And by the fifth slam, Hinata’s vision was going blurry. His train of thoughts were becoming incoherent. Warm blood was trailing down the side of his face. 

“How do you feel?” Kenji softly asked.

“Good,” Hinata slurred. His voice thick. “I-I’m happy now.”

“That makes me happy too,” he sounded tender and genuine with his whispered words.

He slammed his head twice more until he felt Hinata going slack. Kenji checked his breathing and then his eyes to find him blacked out. He heavily sighed.

_I’ll miss you._

The sounds of metal clanging can be heard as he unshackled both of his hands. He rested against the wall and took the limp boy’s head onto his own lap. He let his hand gingerly run over the wounds and bruises he had lovingly given him. His eyes hungrily took in the many colors that painted his skin: black, blue, red, purple. Hinata’s pants were a dark maroon from the dried blood. His masked lips then nestled on his sweaty forehead before giving him a soft peck. 

“I’ll bring you back home now,” he murmured.

He threw aside the dirtied gloves and cradled Hinata’s body in his arms, carrying him as though he weighed nothing. Kenji slowly made his way out the basement and up the stairs. It was night-time now. Hinata remained still as he gently rested him in the passenger seat. He lowered the seat back, so he looked like he was happily taking a nap. 

He drove away from the secluded house. His eyes kept glancing at Hinata the whole silent ride back to Karasuno. Kenji encountered no hiccups or problems along the way. It took him almost an hour to reach. When he did, he parked somewhere shaded and dark nearby the back entrance.

He carefully entered the school holding Hinata in his arms and headed towards the gym. It was a quiet night, there was no sound except the crunch of his every step. The occasional bird cawing can be heard in the distance. 

As he laid Hinata down on the ground nearby the gym, he took a look at his innocent and broken face. Kenji couldn’t help but gently stroke his bruised cheeks before standing up. He expertly scanned the area and found no one watching. A light and cold breeze made Hinata subconsciously shiver as he lay bare-chested.

“This cold night will be your last reminder of me,” Kenji whispered, “I have nothing warm to give you anyways.”

And with that, he made his way back to the car without looking back. Hinata stirred at the sounds of fading footsteps and saw a blurry figure walking away. He held his hand out to reach and call for help. But his voice failed him. He felt frustratingly mute. 

He then turned to his back, letting his hand fall limp by his side, and was surprised to see no grey ceiling. Instead, the night sky welcomed him. The pretty stars blinked their greetings. And the chilly wind had an awful bite to it. Nevertheless, his breathing was starting to slow as he felt comforted by the sight. 

_What an odd dream._

It felt so real to Hinata. He figured that if he was to die, then this was the way to go. His weakened body couldn’t keep up with keeping him insulated. He was very very cold. Yet he felt warm being embraced by this peaceful view.

It was a matter of time before he felt his eyes heavily shut. He couldn’t bring to open them again. His eyelids felt like concrete and way too heavy. He wasn’t sure if it was minutes or hours before his mind drifted off. There was no dream or nightmare to disturb him any longer.

_This feels nice._

Hinata went still for the last time that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> next update this Friday


	11. Closer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rating: ...sorry...

The morning air smelt fresh, which had a soothing effect on Kageyama. He had woken up a little later than usual, but there was no need to rush ever since Hinata went missing. There was no one to compete with. And so he leisurely walked with his hands stuffed in his pockets and embraced the feel of the cold wind on his face. The occasional car would pass him by as his neighbors and strangers made their way to their tasks for the day. 

_Six... seven._

_Eight._

Kageyama nowadays liked to count the fallen dried leaves on his way and would immediately crunch them beneath his foot. The sound was satisfying to him and made the walk a little more enjoyable. It somehow took the many things off his mind. He feared his own thoughts and memories. Any mention of blood or Hinata or video recordings instantly made him feel nauseous. And so he tried to distract himself with anything but that.

The school compound was still not yet bustling when he arrived. He was still pretty early for normal standards. And he truly did cherish these quiet moments, although sometimes he would find himself longing for the morning races and tosses with Hinata. He quickly headed for the club room to find Tanaka and Sugawara chatting quietly inside. 

“Hello,” he greeted with a slight bow. They both turned around and gave wide smiles while giving their greetings back.

“We were just about to head to the gym for a quick morning practice!” Tanaka exclaimed. 

Kageyama gave an enthusiastic nod and let his bag fall to the floor. He trailed close behind as they made their way to the gym.

Both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks. He did so too beside them as a questioning look painted his face. His eyes followed their gaze to find a slumped figure by the gym. There was a glimpse of orange hair-

Before he knew it, his feet started to carry him quickly towards the gym. Sugawara was panicking and calling for him. Telling him to wait and stop. But it fell on deaf ears. Kageyama needed to see. He didn’t care about anything else. 

_Please, let it be you. Please be okay._

He was panting wildly when he reached the figure. 

“Hinata?” he managed to gasp out. 

There was no reply from Hinata’s blue and cracked lips. The bruises, dried blood, swollen face, and torn chest made him feel nauseous. But his heart felt relief when he realized that it was truly his partner. 

“Hinata!” Kageyama yelled desperately. 

He fell to his knees beside the unmoving body. His hand gingerly touched his cold skin, which quickly went to his forehead. 

_His body is so cold._

He took off his jacket and covered his bare chest. Sugawara and Tanaka were now beside him, too shocked to even utter a word. Kageyama protectively cradled Hinata’s limp body in his arms. 

“Hinata, you’re okay now,” Kageyama whispered, “you’re back home. Please wake up for us. Please be okay.”

Sugawara couldn’t break the truth to him. He just let Kageyama continue with his whispered encouragement. Hopeful encouragement that could not be returned.

“Please wake up... for me,” he started to sound more distressed, holding on to his body tighter, “please... I need you to be okay.”

“Kageyama...” Tanaka trailed off. He wasn’t sure what to say. 

Kageyama just continued to hold him even tighter, trying to wake him up.

“Kageyama,” Tanaka tried again, “I don’t think-“

“No!” he yelled. “He’s here! He’s okay!” 

Sugawara now bent down and rested a hand on his shoulder.

“Kageyama, I don’t think Hinata... is okay. I think we should call-“

“NO, you- you said he’d be okay! That he’s... s-strong and he’ll- he’ll get through it!” He was stuttering. His mind felt like it was running a hundred miles a minute.

“I’m sorry, so so sorry.” Sugawara felt his face warm up with falling tears. The sight of a broken Hinata laying limp against a broken Kageyama was tearing at his heart.

“Don’t say that, don’t say you’re sorry. Please...” Kageyama’s frantic eyes bore into his, “just say that he’s okay.”

“I... can’t...”

Tanaka crouched and gently placed his hand on Hinata’s ice-cold cheek. He felt like screaming and crying and hitting the ground. But he kept it together for Kageyama, who needed someone stronger than that. 

“Let’s call an ambulance,” Tanaka gently suggested, “Kageyama, you should go ahead and get a teacher. Let me hold hi-“

“DON’T TOUCH HIM,” he screamed. He moved Hinata away from his reach. He glared at Tanaka, who was frozen in place. 

“Don’t... come close,” he warned. His grip tightening around Hinata. 

“Kageyama, he’s... de-“

“Stop! Stop saying lies! He’s here and he’s fine! I have a list, okay? I have so many things to do with him. So many things to say. I need to say sorry. I need this idiot to spike my toss! I need to make him smile again. Please! Let me stay here, he’ll wake up soon and then I can let him know everything will be okay. That I’m here and that I’m sorr-“

Kageyama finally broke down and cried.

“No... please... no,” he choked through strangled sobs. 

_This is just a nightmare._

_I’ll wake up soon._

He was trembling. Kageyama placed his forehead against his, not caring about the dried blood caked at the side of his face. Warm tears dripped onto Hinata’s emotionless face. Tanaka stayed silent and just watched, unsure of what to say.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Sugawara repeated. Defeat was evident in his voice.

_Please let me wake up._

The captain entered the scene and took a step back in shock when he saw Hinata cradled in Kageyama’s arms.

“Hinata, he’s here! He’s back!” He exclaimed happily. But then his eyes properly observed their grim faces, Kageyama’s wet face and Hinata’s pale and slumped body. His chest did not seem to rise and fall. His lips were blue.

“No...” he wildly looked at Sugawara, who solemnly nodded.

“No,” he fell to his knees. His mind went blank with despair. 

They were now all on the ground. Kageyama started to slightly rock back and forth with Hinata. He had his head nestled at the crook of his neck. 

It took the captain a few minutes before he regained his senses.

“Kageyama, let’s get him to the hospital.”

He just shook his head.

He was about to start again but stopped when Sugawara gave Sawamura a hard look that said “ _just let him have this moment.”_

The captain nodded and kept quiet. You could hear the prattling of other students now. Class was due to start soon. But this meant nothing to any of them. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore. Time became a construct that they could not understand. How can tomorrow come without Hinata? 

How does the world still spin when they felt like their reality was shredded into pieces? 

“Don’t be a baby,” a hoarse voice broke the silence. Kageyama froze.

“Just because I reached school first, it doesn’t mean you have to cry.”

“Hinata...” Kageyama’s eyes were wide as he took in the moving lips and tired eyes that were cracked open. His breaths were small, but he could feel the slight movements as air was inhaled and released.

Hinata weakly smiled at his stunned expression.

“I’m here.”

Kageyama just held him impossibly closer.

“Yes,” he breathed, “you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: I cried while writing this chapter
> 
> next chapter this Sunday


	12. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 300 kudos!! I also appreciate all your comments so so much like UGH you have no idea how much it makes my day when I see a new comment,, thank you for all the love :’)
> 
> Rating: a light chapter bc things has been too heavy lately woops

Hinata slowly opened his heavy eyes and was immediately hit with an antiseptic smell. He let his eyes wander as he took in the foreign room. The window presented the night-sky. And the heartbeat monitor, comfortable bed, white walls, and constant bustling outside the door told him that he was at a hospital. Hinata was wrapped in many bandages that he may as well be some sort of mummy or zombie.

He also found three people resting in his room: his mother, sister, and to his surprise, Kageyama. 

“Mom?” He croaked. His throat felt like a rock had been wedged right into it. He needed water.

She was resting on the couch with his sister who had her head on his mother’s lap. Kageyama stirred at the sound of his voice. His back hurt from sitting in an awkward position on the uncomfortable chair.

“Do you need a drink?” Kageyama asked softly, his voice raspy having just woken up. 

Hinata nodded, “please.”

He came back with a cup of cold water and Hinata happily accepted but found that his hands had no strength. He had difficulty holding the cup, so Kageyama held it gently against his lips and let him take slow sips. He savored the view of Hinata breathing, the slight dribble on his chin, and the satisfying sounds as he drinks. 

_He’s here and alive._

“Thank you,” Hinata smiled before leaning back against the fluffy pillow. 

Kageyama set aside the cup and watched him get comfortable, wincing a little as he did so. 

“So,” Hinata started, sounding hesitant, “how bad are my injuries?”

And not surprisingly, it was bad. He incurred multiple stab wounds, bruised ribs, a mild concussion, malnutrition, dehydration and that was just the beginning. But thankfully, he had no broken bones or fractures. 

As Kageyama listed off his injuries, Hinata remained still. The past few days felt surreal, yet these wounds and inevitable scars will be a constant reminder of his trauma. He had never felt so broken in his life. And he didn’t know how to deal with this awful feeling. 

So he just closed his eyes and listened. He could almost pretend as though Kageyama was reading out some story to him, just some cautionary tale told to kids. Or maybe he could pretend that this was all a dream and not his own life.

“It will take you about less than three months to completely recover,” Kageyama said, “the doctor said you can slowly start exercising about one and half months in.”

Hinata’s eyes flew open at this news.

“One... month?” He whispered.

Kageyama nodded, “which is okay because we will win against Shiratorizawa and you’ll join us at Nationals.”

“Nationals?” He looked down at his white comforter. The pain of his wounds was numb and kept at bay by medicine. But nothing can help the ache in his heart. It was truly a painful feeling that he wanted to rip out and throw away in anger.

_This is so unfair._

“What am I supposed to do for one month?” He murmured.

Hinata wanted to move. Wanted to do anything and everything but think. He didn’t want to relive any of his memories one second longer. It was something that he knew could take him to dark places. Which was something he never thought would happen to him.

“Rest,” Kageyama simply replied, but his tone was gentle.

Hinata now intensely glared at him, “I don’t wanna rest. I wanna join you guys. I-“

“You can’t,” he interrupted, “I mean look at you, I doubt you can even stand right-“

“I didn’t ask for any of this!” Hinata’s voice was raised now. His sister stirred but didn’t wake up. He lowered his voice before continuing.

“I’m okay, I’m the same as before. I just need... a week maybe and then I’ll be fine,” he insisted. 

“No, Hinata, we both know that you need to heal first before making any of your injuries worse,” Kageyama brought a chair over and placed it beside his bed before sitting down, “and you won’t be resting forever. You’ll get better in a month and then start training little by little. I will personally make sure your stupid butt is all good and ready for Nationals.”

“But...” he looked away from Kageyama’s earnest and concerned eyes. “I really miss volleyball.”

_I really miss playing with you._

_I really miss how it was before._

The overwhelming incidents that collected within a week had impacted all of them. Hinata felt like a completely different person. He missed his happy and somehow naive outlook on life. His goals just a few days ago was to beat Kageyama and become the best player.

But now he’s wondering, _how can I feel better today? How can I not feel like a damaged good? Why can’t I hold my own stupid cup for once?_

“I know,” Kageyama had a small sad smile on his lips, there was a subtle apology hinted in his eyes, “I miss my partner too.” 

A comfortable silence ended their conversation. They had nothing more to say. They understood each other and knew that they were on the same page.

And that’s how it has always been.

“Hinata?” His mother called as soon as she woke up. She quickly dashed towards his bed. There were already tears forming in her eyes. 

“Mom!” His smile was wide, “I missed you so much.”

His mother stroked his arm gently, “I’m so glad you’re okay. I’m so so glad. I really thought...”

She couldn’t finish her sentence, and Hinata placed a warm hand on her arm.

“I know,” he softly soothed her, “but I’m here, and I’m okay.” 

He glanced at Kageyama who was just watching the exchange.

“Or at least I will be... in a month or so,” he grinned at him who gave a small grin back. 

His sister was now awake and jumping up and down. 

“Big brother!” She exclaimed, “where were you? I missed you so much!”

“I was, uh, at a training camp.”

“How come you’re hurt?” Her big eyes were filled with innocent curiosity.

“I fell down a lot. I couldn’t help it,” he whined jokingly.

She shook her head and giggled, “my big brother is so clumsy!”

“Yeah... I am,” he let his gaze fall onto his bed. He hated lying but the truth was not something his little sister needed to hear. His sister continued to ramble about on about school, her friends and what he had missed out the past few days. The endless chatter was somewhat comforting to him. It was better than the foreboding silence that twisted his sanity in that grey small room.  
  
Anything was better than that.

There was a knock on the door. And in came the whole Karasuno team, and...

“Kenma?!” Hinata yelled in shock. He immediately started coughing from straining his voice. Kageyama scuttered around to give him some water.

Kenma looked awkward but still managed a smile. 

“I was really worried and had to come.”

Kuroo now entered and loudly said, “I _told_ him that you’re strong and can last a few hours before coming over in the morning instead. But here we are.”

He warmly smiled before softly saying, “I’m happy you’re okay.”

Hinata felt overwhelmed by everyone’s presence in the tiny room. Their faces were ones of relief and pure happiness. It made him feel less lonely in this journey of recovery.

“I’ve decided,” Tanaka began with his chest puffed, “that I’ll be having a barbecue at my place once you’re released. We need to celebrate!”

Nishinoya jumped happily, “Yes! Yes! Good idea! Meat solves everything.”

“Thank you so much,” Hinata’s voice was tense from holding back his tears, “for being here.”

The captain playfully swatted his thanks away, “we’re just glad to have you back.” 

Hinata beamed.

_I don’t know how long it’ll be until I feel okay._

_But,_

_I’m finally back home._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my schedule is aboutta get really busy, so I'll be updating only once a week instead of twice a week.
> 
> sorry!!! :(
> 
> next chapter next Sunday (look forward to me tying up loose ends)


	13. Atonement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later

The vast living room was decorated with wooden furniture that screamed elegance and wealth. Natural light peeked in from the beautiful arched windows that illuminated the room with a cosy glow. It was a freezing day outside, but the fireplace warmed the room. Its constant crackles and pops were the only sound that broke the silence. The smell of burning wood was rich and comforting.

Kenji was laying on the couch with his feet propped up on the armrest as he bathed in the warmth of the fireplace. He was waiting for Takeshi as they had promised to give Washijō a little visit. His father was in the study, while his mother was out in a meeting. 

The scene that was set showed of a lonely rich kid with absent parents. But he never felt that way. His father had taught him everything he knows: the way he dresses, speaks, dominates a room. His mother taught him other things: how to manipulate emotions, study and get to the top. In fact, Kenji was grateful for their occasional absence. It gave him greater freedom to enjoy their overwhelming wealth and the power of his last name. 

The doorbell rang. Kenji didn’t move an inch, expecting one of his helpers to get the door for him. And they did.

Takeshi entered the room. He wore black jeans and a casual shirt. His father entered a second later with his expensive white button-up shirt rolled up and black trousers pristine. Takeshi sat opposite Kenji, while his father rested in his own armchair at the center and crossed his legs. 

“Father?” Kenji raised an eyebrow and sat upright. 

“I’d like to hear the update too,” he explained while loosening his tie. 

“Well, I’ve got bad news,” Takeshi informed them.

“What happened?” Kenji prompted. He poured himself a glass of water that was propped up on the glass table beside and took a sip as he waited for him to continue.

“Washijō snitched,” he sighed, “you were mentioned, Kenji.”

“As expected,” he gently placed his glass down and laid back. 

_I guess you decided to take responsibility._

“I’ll call the chief up and see what I can do,” his father decided, “but I think it’s best if you laid low and left the country for a while.”

“Leave... the country?” Kenji’s voice had a hint of disbelief.

“Yes, I’ll make arrangements. You will leave over the weekend.”

“But I’d prefer not to, father. How about my studies?”

“I’ll make arrangements for that too. You don’t have to worry, my name is on the line.” 

“But father, this will blow over quickly. I don’t think we need to-“

“Kenji,” his father smoothly interrupted and held his gaze, “I believe I made myself clear. I’d rather not have you spend any second at the police station, even if you were to be cleared of all charges. It’s bad enough you’re there in the first place. As I said, my name is on the line. You will do as I say and that’s final.”

His voice did not change in tone, but it exuded authority. 

“And this would not have happened if you were a little more careful and less reckless with your impulsiveness,” he continued, “that video and pictures of yours were childish.” 

Kenji just nodded, “I’m sorry father.”

His father stood up and brushed himself.

“I’ll make arrangements now,” he curtly enlightened them before making his way back to the study room.

“I guess we won’t be paying Washijō a visit,” Takeshi said as soon as he left. 

“No, we won’t,” he picked at his fingers, “hm, but I’d like to see him one more time before I leave.”

“Who’s him?”

“Hinata.”

“The brat?” He sounded surprise, “why?”

“I’m leaving the country, Takeshi. I’d like to say my goodbyes.”

“You’re leaving the country _because_ of him. Why would you pay him a visit? You’re not supposed to know him in the first place.”

“Maybe as an ex-captain it’s plausible,” he paused, “but I guess I do miss him, I’d like to see how’s he doing.” 

“It sounds like you’re his long lost relative or something,” he muttered before raising his voice, “you do know he’s in the hospital because of you in the first place. I doubt he’d like to see you.”

“When did I ever care about that?” He replied with an air of nonchalance. 

Takeshi just massaged his throbbing temples.

_He can be so stubborn._

“When would you like to go?”

“Now,” he stood up and expected Takeshi to follow. He grabbed his coat and hat along the way. The doorman opened the door for him, which earned him a quick nod. Takeshi’s car was parked nearby, and he immediately headed towards it. 

“Are you sure about this?” 

“Just drive, Takeshi.” 

The whole ride was basked in silence and the faint murmurs from the radio. Kenji had nothing more to say. He made mistakes this time round and he was expected to pay for them by his father’s hand. And so, he will follow through with the plan. Washijō just made his atonement a little harder than expected, but nothing ever goes smoothly. He smirked at the thought of the frail coach.

_I hope it was all worth it, Washijō._

They arrived at the hospital’s car park. Kenji wore his hat and coat, before opening the door.

“Wait here,” he told Takeshi, “I don’t think I’ll be too long.”

He made his way to the entrance and was about to head for Hinata’s room before being asked to stop at the reception by security.

_How troublesome._

“Hello! What’s your name and who would you like to visit?” The receptionist asked, taking in the view of the tall young man before her.

“Fujiwara Kenji,” her eyes widened at this reply, “and I’d like to keep this visit confidential. So I’d prefer not to say who I’m visiting.” 

“Fujiwara...” she trailed off. 

The owner’s son of Fujiwara Hospital was standing in front of her, tapping his fingers on the marble top. He looked quite impatient waiting for the green light. His dark coat that framed his built body perfectly and tall height presented an aura of power.

“May... I see some ID?”

He showed her.

“I- I see. Sorry about that, sir. Please go ahead.” 

And as expected, he was easily given the green light and he headed for the elevators. The receptionist’s eyes followed his every movement in disbelief as he disappeared off to his destination.

Upon reaching Hinata’s door, he gave it a small knock.

A sleepy voice answered, “come in.”

And without hesitation, he did so. 

To see Hinata one last time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guess who’s back (back again)
> 
> next chapter this Friday/Sat! (Lmk which day you guys prefer, idk when ppl usually come on ao3, is Sunday better?)


	14. Goodbye.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later - part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all asked for friday uploads and I have delivered unto thee
> 
> Also, Haikyuu anime is coming back oct 2nd!!!

Washijō had no regrets. The grim cell he was situated in was nothing compared to what Hinata had faced. And the never-ending wait for the clanging of keys and the news of his fate was agonizing. But he was where he needed to be.

_This is my punishment._

And he truly hoped Fujiwara would face the same, but he somehow knew it was a useless desire. When recalling the looks of uncertainty and fear upon mentioning his name during the questioning, it seemed as though he stepped on an invisible line. A line that said the consequences for such accusations will lead to nowhere.

Just a dead end. 

At his age, Washijō’s life is near the final stages. He knew that what he had done to that poor boy is unforgivable. His pettiness and his own insecurities had brought him there. He is now learning and evolving from his faults with a large slap to the face. The mistakes he had made were just too huge for him to ignore. And if this is the path he must take to seek and beg for forgiveness, so be it. 

Washijō closed his eyes and leaned back. The guilt was just too heavy.

_I hope you can forgive me, Hinata._

Hinata was having a quick nap, waiting for Kageyama’s promised return. His mind had already drifted off into a dreamless state when a knock on the door startled him. He mumbled his permission to enter, fully expecting Kageyama to bustle in with his stories on how volleyball practice went.

Instead, he was met with a tall young man. He removed his hat to reveal dark silver hair that framed his face effortlessly. As he stepped into the light, he realized that he could not be much older than his captain and other senpais.

The man slipped in and quietly closed the door behind him. His eyes took in the scene. 

Kenji found Hinata alone on the much too big hospital bed. It was no surprise to him to see the many bandages and tubes surrounding him.

Hinata’s eyes curiously looked him up and down, “Do I know you?” 

“Not really, but maybe you remember my voice.”

He put aside his coat and hat. His dark gaze found Hinata frozen in place.

“How are you feeling, Hinata?”

A small smile was playing on his lips as he studied his reaction. Hinata couldn’t find his voice. He may have also forgotten how to breathe.

_I thought... I’d never have to face this nightmare ever again._

His mouth opened to scream for help. 

_Kageyama!_

But Kenji just put a finger on his lips, gesturing for him to quiet down. 

“I’m just here to say my goodbyes,” he softly said, “don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.”

“Unless you force me to,” he added, his tone hard. 

Although his hair had slightly changed, and he can now see his whole face; his voice and the way he spoke left him with no doubt that this was the man who had tortured him. Physically and mentally. 

“K-Kato?” He whispered. 

Hinata was too shocked to say anything else. The absurdity and the guts that this man had to stand in his hospital room when his finger was a touch away to get him arrested was almost laughable. Hinata utterly wanted to wipe away the arrogance that surrounded his whole being. His finger neared the call button, he hoped his movements weren’t noticeable.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” he smoothly warned him, his dark eyes were rested on the finger that was touching the button, “you see, you are at my hospital in the first place. I could just send them away.”

Hinata’s mouth opened slightly. 

_This is his hospital?_

It brought a sickening feeling to his stomach.

“Isn’t that funny? How things work out in the end?” He snorted, “life truly did not want to give you any rest, did it?”

This pissed Hinata off.

“Why are you here? And why would you show your face now?” Hinata finally spoke his questions out loud.

“Hm, I won’t be seeing you ever again,” he took a seat beside Hinata’s bed, “so I thought I’d say a proper goodbye. You seeing my face doesn’t matter either anymore.”

The heartbeat monitor started to pick up from the close proximity of this devil-like man as he crossed his legs with disgusting elegance. There was no ounce of regret etched on his handsome face. He was there, as he said, to just say goodbye. Hinata doubt he was there to apologize. He even wondered if Kato knew how to form apologies and if he regarded what he had done as something that demanded for it.

“What makes you think I’d want to see you?” Hinata quipped, venom was evident by the way he spit his words through gritted teeth. He felt brave today and he didn’t want to just be swept away with this guy’s games. He flinched away from him as he came closer.

“The difference between your reaction and tone is cute,” the silk enveloped in his voice was like a dangerous honey. 

And Hinata definitely did not miss it.

A thumb began to caress his hand, which made Hinata’s skin crawl. 

“Get away from me!” He yelled, grabbing his hand away, “just- please leave me alone.”

“Don’t worry, Hinata. This is the last time you’ll see me,” Kenji assured him. And then his tone became one of wonderment, “I had so much fun with you, it almost felt like a dream. Don’t you wish we could go back to those days?”

“I wish I never met you,” Hinata’s glare was fiery, which was praiseworthy considering how utterly vulnerable and battered he was at that moment, “I wish you’d rot in jail and then make your way to hell.” 

Kenji smiled, “I’m not sure about jail, but I’ll let you know how it goes with hell.”

His arrogance added additional fuel to Hinata’s anger. Kenji watched his cheeks flush with red, his retort must be at the tip of his tongue. He wondered how pretty Hinata would look smothered under the fluffy pillow. How it would feel to see him struggle and flail, desperately trying to pry his overpowering hands off. The muffled screams must sound like music. And he so very much wanted to hear him sing again. 

His curious hands were nearing, his itching fingers were stretched, excited for what was to come. Kenji was far too gone in his burning desires to care about the consequences. 

Until he was rudely interrupted by someone’s arrival. 

Kageyama walked in and faltered when he saw another figure already settled in Hinata’s room. 

“Hinata?” Kageyama’s voice exuded in confusion, his eyes going back and forth between the two. He sensed Hinata’s agitation and frowned at that.

“Who are you?” Kageyama immediately questioned. He couldn’t quite place it but something about him seemed familiar.

“Ah, Hinata’s dear friend,” Kenji said happily, albeit being slightly annoyed by the interruption, “this is becoming quite the farewell party, isn’t it?”

Kageyama’s eyes never left Hinata’s movements, he was waiting for any signal of distress. Once Hinata’s eyes found his, it desperately and silently pleaded him for help. Without much thought, Kageyama strode forward and grabbed the taller guy’s arm. He pulled him away from Hinata and roughly pushed him towards the door. 

“That’s rude,” Kenji mockingly said, brushing himself off.

“I don’t know who you are, but I want you to leave,” Kageyama sounded firm. He tried to not panic at Hinata’s fear that was clearly painted on his whole body. He planted himself in between them and held a protective stance, his eyes never leaving the strange man. 

“Hah,” Kenji huffed, ruffling his hand through his hair in disbelief, “I’m surprised to get such treatment even after personally delivering my gift.” 

“Gift?” His eyebrows furrowed.

_What does he mean?_

“You don’t remember my gift? Didn’t Hinata look beautiful in it though?”

The stranger’s height, dark eyes, aura, and built body just clicked in his head. Kageyama’s eyes widened in realization, “ _You_...” 

He whirled around and was searching Hinata’s face for confirmation. Hinata couldn’t quite meet his eyes. That’s all he needed to understand the situation.

“What did you do to him?” He practically growled, “and why? How can you even stand here, in front of us? You think I wouldn’t call the police on you right here, right now?”

“Go ahead, do what you want,” he simply replied. 

“You...” Kageyama was lost for words, “Don’t you even _understand_ what you did to him? Don’t you even have any regrets?”

Kenji just shrugged, “why would I? I did it because I wanted to. And now I’m here, just saying goodbye.”

Kageyama’s fists were clenched, his face was in a permanent frown, “haven’t you done enough? And you’re now here showing your face?” His tone was low and dangerous. The anger practically blazing from him. 

“Kageyama...” Hinata softly called, wanting to calm him down.

“What’s done is-“ Kenji said but a hard punch to his smug face interrupted him. Another harsh kick to his stomach had him on the ground. He grunted from the assault and felt bile rising in his throat. Kageyama stood his ground and just watched Kenji recover on the floor. He was more than ready to punch him again.

“Get out,” he snarled.

Kenji put up his hands as a sign of defeat but slowly advanced towards him. Hinata was starting to tremble. The thought of Kageyama getting hurt because of him scared him.

“No, please, don’t hurt him,” he pleaded with Kenji. He stopped and faced him.

“I didn’t start this,” his voice was teetering on an unspoken threat. 

“I... I know, but please stop,” Hinata’s eyes were earnest as he begged. 

Kageyama’s mouth was in a thin line. He clearly wanted to do everything and anything that would bring this man near death. It was now Kenji’s turn to look between the two.

“Well, I guess I should take my leave,” he sighed before backing to the door.

Kageyama’s fists were still tightly clenched, his knuckles white, as he watched his every move with narrowed eyes. 

“This will truly be the last time you’ll see me,” Kenji affirmed, his underlying arrogance taunted Kageyama to knock him out and have a kicking party, “goodbye, Hinata.”

Hinata didn’t reply as Kenji left. His exit was underwhelming, yet it released some tension that was starting to fill the room to the brim. 

“We should call the police,” Kageyama made a move to grab his phone.

“No,” Hinata’s voice was firm, “Leave it. I don’t... want to see or think about him anymore.” 

“But-“

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I really just don’t want this to be bigger than it is,” he looked away from his intense stare. The creak from the chair told him that he sat down beside him. Kageyama’s hands rested on the bed rail.

"But he's going to-"

"Kageyama!" Hinata's voice was raised, "please... just- stop."

Hinata was breathing heavily, he seemed close to tears. His throat was tight from restraining the overwhelming crescendo of emotions. 

“Okay,” Kageyama softly muttered, “I'm sorry.”

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, trying to recover from the shock and pressure. Kageyama was surprisingly the first one to break the silence.

“Are... are you really okay?” He asked rather stiffly, but his expression was gentle. He searched Hinata’s face for the truth.

“I don’t know,” he eventually replied, not meeting his eyes. Hinata didn’t add anything more. He truly didn’t understand how he felt. Hopefully one day he would be able to sort out this messy web of thoughts that wrecked his brain when he was alone. But for now, he mainly felt numb.

Kageyama sensed his discomfort and decided to drop the topic. Instead, they chatted and argued about volleyball and anything that might come their way.

And for that, Hinata was grateful.

As Kenji made his way back to the car, a small grin was playing on his lips. 

_I somehow hope life is kind is to you from now onwards._

“How was your goodbye?” Takeshi quipped as soon as he slid into the car.

“Perfect.”

_And I hope, for your sake, that you’ll never come across someone like me again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moral of the previous 2 chapters: we need to eat the rich
> 
> next chapter next Friday :)


	15. Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovery fluff and angst - part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 400 kudos!!!
> 
> also real talk, I like writing angst and I’m rly not used to writing fluff so I’m sry if it isn’t top-notch :( lmk in the comments if you know any tips or ways I can write better fluff

It’s officially been more than a month since Hinata was released from the hospital. He was finally comfortable with his adjusted school routine. Kageyama used to insist on walking him from and back home every day. Hinata knew he was just being protective; he had apologized one day while he was at the hospital about leaving him alone that day. He didn’t have to be sorry. Hinata never thought of it that way and he shouldn’t too, which was exactly what he told him.

But it still took him too many days to convince his stubborn partner that he didn’t need to do that and that he will be okay to at least walk to school in the morning by himself. Kageyama had finally agreed under the condition that he would call him once he left the house. The eye roll that ensued was inevitable, but now Hinata didn’t quite mind. In fact, it was sometimes quite comforting to him.

“Hey,” Kageyama answered with one ring, “where are you?”

“Where else can I be, Bakayama?” Hinata sarcastically asked, “I just left home.”

He let the insult pass and just replied, “okay, see you then.”

He abruptly ended the call. Hinata was left to just stare at the blank screen, shaking his head with a faint smile on his lips. 

_He’s really something else._

Without much trouble or pain, he was able to get on his bike and start his journey to school. The view of the sky, the arching trees and even the exhausting mountain he climbs tasted like freedom. He never truly cherished it until the painful incident. 

But he didn’t want to let his mind ponder on that so he instead wondered if Kageyama would finally give him a proper toss today. He had been very careful around Hinata during practice. This had even started quite a few fights between them, and always ended with the captain intervening with a scary expression plastered on his face. 

When he arrived at the school campus, Hinata was panting heavily. Ever since then, his stamina had taken a toll and he needed to slowly rebuild his strength. He sometimes felt frustrated by his weakened body; the very body that he had put years of training into. But he tried not to dwell on that too much. At least he was still alive and breathing. 

And Hinata was grateful that he has the chance to play at Nationals. The news of their victory against Shiratorizawa was delivered to him by the whole team. They had flocked into his tiny hospital room the next day and made a complete ruckus, prompting several nurses to come by to quiet them down. 

“Oi,” Kageyama’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. He had his arms crossed and was watching him. Hinata had been standing by his bike at the shelter for the past few minutes, unmoving and deep in thought. This was unfortunately becoming quite a habit of his. “What are you staring at? Your face looks dumb.”

“ _Hah_?” Hinata sounded incredulous, “oh don’t you worry, Kageyama-kun, I brought a mirror with me today so you could see who’s truly the dumb-looking one!” 

He playful stuck his tongue out and fully expected him to slap him back with an insult. Instead, he found him snickering a little. His hand over his mouth to cover his restrained laughter and the slight blush forming from the effort.

“Let’s just go practice,” Kageyama finally said as he tightly gripped Hinata’s head and cleared his throat. He took off in a run and Hinata gasped in surprise.

“OI!” He screamed, starting to sprint as fast as his legs could take him, “don’t start without me, Bakayama!”

They both collapsed in front of the club room’s door, with Kageyama reaching first. As they caught their breath, Kageyama had a full-on smirk on his face.

“I win this time,” he boasted.

“Yeah, yeah, cheater,” Hinata managed to say between heavy pants, “I’ll win next time.”

“You wish!” 

“I don’t have to when I know I’ll win! At least I don’t cheat,” he huffed back.

“I _didn’t_ cheat! You-“

The club room’s door opened and revealed the captain, who leaned against the door frame. Tanaka was behind him laughing, while Sugawara held an apologetic face.

“Who’s being so noisy in the morning?” The captain dangerously questioned, making them flinch. 

Both of the first years jumped up and muttered their apologies before hurrying inside. The never-ending blaming game (“ _see what you did, Kageyama!” “HAH, me?!”)_ could be heard between them as they changed for morning practice.

Once ready, they all headed towards the gym and happily chatted among themselves. It really seemed as though the team had settled back to how it was before, but there was an unspoken strain that would occasionally weigh down on them. Their subtle ways on making sure Hinata was never alone, that he arrived at class alright, and the earlier end to practice were just a few ways the whole team implemented to deal with their concerns. 

“Toss to me,” Hinata immediately said as they arrived at the gym. 

Kageyama gave him a side glance before replying, “alright.”

Hinata’s eyes sparkled in delight, “really?!”

He nodded, “but, no quick set. Just normal tosses for now.” 

This made him jump up and down, yelling in glee. Hinata then nudged Tanaka and shared the good news, both laughing loudly as he did so. Kageyama just watched silently and felt a smile forming.

“Idiot,” he muttered. 

_He’s smiling._

_I didn’t see a genuine one in a while._

Ever since the hospital incident, he noticed how Hinata preferred to keep to himself. He never spoke of his kidnap, settling for keeping it all in his heart. The silver-haired man had also kept his word and didn’t show himself again afterwards. But Hinata was still on edge and only smiled when it called for it. Kageyama was not one to make others laugh and smile, at least not purposely. But he’s learning. He observed his senpais who consoled him with an ease and tact that he didn’t have.

_Well, at least he’s happy today._

He made a mental note to tick it off the to-do list he had at home. One thing that Kageyama did learn was that meat buns were off the table. And he learned that the hard way when he offered to buy him one on the way back home; Hinata immediately started crying and apologizing every few seconds. Kageyama panicked and didn’t know how to react except to awkwardly pat him on the shoulders. He didn’t even question the reaction at all, seeing how uncomfortable he looked.

So, yes, meat buns were definitely off the table.

“Is the plan still on for tomorrow?” Kageyama heard Tanaka ask Hinata.

“Yup, of course!” 

Tanaka, Nishinoya, Sugawara, and Kageyama were planning to sleep over at Hinata’s place since practice was cancelled. And it happened to also coincide with the fact that Hinata’s parents and sister were going to be away for the night to visit family. And when the team heard about this, there were immediate talks about a sleepover. Not that Hinata minded either, he didn’t really like being alone nowadays.

“I’m bringing ice cream!” Nishinoya announced bashfully.

“It’ll melt from being in your bag the whole day, stupid,” Tanaka retorted.

“Then I’ll buy it on the way, duh!”

Their back and forth kept Kageyama entertained until a certain orange-haired boy waved his hands quickly in front of his face.

“Toss to me!” His voice was filled with excitement.

“Yeah, okay.” He grabbed a volleyball and effortlessly threw it in the air before making a toss.

But Hinata missed it by a few inches. He was gritting his teeth as he landed.

“Again!” He demanded.

Kageyama obliged and after a few tries, Hinata finally managed to weakly spike the ball across. 

“Yes!” They both celebrated. Kageyama glanced at his face and felt warmth rushing in with pride. 

_Oh._

_He smiled again._

It was not his usual sunshine smile. There was now wisdom and hidden pain that stained it. But it’s still bright enough to light up the room. 

And he hoped that one day, something as simple as a meat bun would make Hinata smile again. And again. 

Just one more time.

Until Kageyama absolutely becomes sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter next Friday (we're coming to the end of this fic omg)
> 
> If you want some angst (and if you wanna cry), I posted a balance:unlimited (aka fkbu) one-shot last week! Check it out :')
> 
> ALSO honest question: do y’all think I should change the name of this fic to something more poetic~~ or it’s good how it is?


	16. Pizza Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> recovery fluff and angst - part 2

They were slowly making their way to Hinata’s house, finally nearing its corner. It was warmer than it had been the past few days, but the breeze was cool on their sweaty skin. The air was a familiar smell of fallen leaves, leftover rain and a hint of delicious meat being cooked. 

Nishinoya was swinging a plastic bag around that carried the recently bought ice cream. Sugawara and Tanaka were chatting on a new combination to try out. Hinata had a slight skip with each step as he kept up with them, while Kageyama trailed behind and was quiet as usual. But he felt quite comfortable just to watch them banter. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata sung, waiting for him to catch up.

“Yeah?” He grunted questioningly.

“Let’s practice when we reach!”

Kageyama nodded but was immediately scolded by Sugawara.

“You both are supposed to be resting!” He exclaimed. 

“I’m resting! I just wanted to pass the ball back and forth,” Hinata pouted.

Sugawara shook his head, “no, you’re coming in and we’re watching TV and ordering pizza.” 

“Aww, but I wanna practice!” He whined. Tanaka exploded with laughter, probably even disturbing the neighbors along the way. Kageyama was sure he heard a dog bark in response.

“You never change, Hinata,” he said breathlessly as he ruffled his already messy hair. 

Nobody noticed his flinch from the touch except for Kageyama. But he kept it to himself, knowing Hinata’s reluctance to relive any second of that nightmare he experienced. He had tried multiple times during the past month to ask and allow him to open his bottled thoughts that must be killing him slowly. This only silenced Hinata and prompted him to keep distance for the rest of the day. 

Kageyama changed his approach and just allowed Hinata to mull things over, until he’s ready to reach out. He wondered if that was the best way to go, but he had no idea how else to help him. So, he’ll be there, as he knew the rest of team would be there for Hinata when he was ready to open up.

The house was already vacant when they arrived. Nishinoya quickly headed for the living room.

“Can I turn on the TV?” He asked from the room. The rest were still taking off their shoes by the entrance.

“Yeah, sure!” Hinata called back, neatly sorting his shoes. The TV turned on and the news could be heard playing. 

“Hinata!” Nishinoya now rushed back to the entrance with his eyes shining, “you didn’t tell me you owned a game console!” 

“You do?!” Tanaka sounded shocked.

“Yeah,” he grinned, “I play with Natsu sometimes.”

“We should try out a few games right now,” Tanaka insisted, grabbing hold of Hinata’s hands as though he was a puppy begging for treats. 

“Oi,” Sugawara’s voice severe, “we’re eating dinner first and then we can play games.”

Both Nishinoya and Tanaka sulked.

“Mood killer,” they both grumbled under their breath.

Sugawara’s face turned dangerous and dark. They flinched and raced towards the living room, laughing as they did so. He followed, commanding them to stop. The hectic commotion that ensued made Hinata smile widely. Kageyama headed for the home phone.

“I guess we should order pizza then?” He quipped, hands already settled on the phone. 

Hinata came closer and hummed in agreement.

“Which pizza should we order though?” Kageyama sounded unsure, especially as it was his first time ordering pizza.

“Noya-senpai!” Hinata yelled for his attention. Nishinoya answered back that he was coming and appeared in front of them quickly, panting from the exertion of fighting Sugawara off. 

Hinata repeated Kageyama’s question to him.

“Anything with meat and loads of cheese,” he responded thoughtfully. His mouth practically drooling at the words meat and cheese. 

Kageyama did just that and was told that the pizza would be arriving in half an hour. Nishinoya kept the ice cream in the freezer as Kageyama finished the call. They decided to wait at the living room instead, where Tanaka and Sugawara were chatting on the couch. It seemed that their fight from seconds ago had already ended. They both looked up when they entered, and Sugawara was about to speak when something from the TV drew his attention.

“Tanji Washijō has officially been arrested today,” the news blared, “the Shiratorizawa coach had confessed four weeks ago to being involved in the terrible kidnapping of a 16-year old student from Karasuno. The revelation of his involvement and arrest comes with the upcoming trial to be held next week.” 

Everyone stilled at this news, very much aware of Hinata’s presence. Kageyama made a move to reach out to him.

But Hinata took a step back, his mouth wide open.

“Coach Washijō?” Disbelief was punctured in every inch of his voice. His hands started to tremble. They wondered if it was from shock or anger. 

“...some has labeled him as the mastermind behind the kidnapping,” the news continued unforgivingly, “our reporter on site will relay to us more news regarding his trial after the weather.” 

_He was the cause of my nightmares?_

The untactful music from the weather report almost seemed to mock Hinata. 

“Hinata-“ Sugawara started softly. 

“I need a minute, sorry,” he quickly backed out of the living room and ran to his room, closing the door behind him.

He sat at the edge of his bed, feeling numb. The muffled TV and hushed conversations broke through the otherwise deafening silence. His thoughts swirled in his head and was nauseating. And the constant taunting of the memories he fought hard to push away were playfully wrenching at his gut. The taste of bile coated his tongue, making him grip his sheets as he desperately tried to control his uneven breaths.

_I can’t run away from it._

No matter how much he tried to forget. No matter the hours of volleyball played, the hugs from his sister and the smiles from his friends; the past refused to unlatch from his tired shoulders. Nothing could make it leave him alone.

The door creaked open and someone quietly slipped into the room.

“I’m okay,” Hinata whispered without looking up. He tried to inject his usual uplifting tone, “I just need a moment, please.”

A large hand cupped his face, a thumb gently rubbing something away. Hinata only then realized that he had been crying for the past few minutes.

“You’re... crying.” 

He looked up and found Kageyama’s worried dark eyes. 

“No,” Hinata pushed his hand away and shook his head, “I’m not. I’m okay, don’t worry. It was just a lot to take in.”

“Hinata,” his voice low and soft, “we’re here for you. I know we can’t completely understand what you went through, but you can always talk it out with us. You don’t have to go through this alone.”

“I’m okay, Kageyama,” Hinata now sounded tense, “just leave me alone. Please.”

“But I wanna be here for you,” he sat down beside him, the bed heaving under his weight. He wanted to hug him but felt awkward to. So he just stiffly sat there and glanced at his face that was red from crying.

“I just-“ Hinata aggressively wiped away his tears, “I don’t wanna burden any of you. I’ve hurt you guys enough. And... I’m a mess. I’m not always as happy as before, and even though I tried so hard not to remember, not to be affected by it, I just can’t stop feeling this way. But I’d just rather ignore it and not talk about it because it- it really _hurts.”_

He now truly started sobbing. His wailing broke Kageyama’s heart. “It- h-hurts so much.” 

All thoughts of any awkwardness went out the window as Kageyama grabbed him and hugged him tight.

“It’s okay, Hinata,” Kageyama soothed him, “it’s okay. You’re allowed to feel this way. You’re so brave. You’re so strong to still stand on two feet... but sometimes you can lean on us, you’re not a burden and you definitely did not hurt us. It was him, never you.”

He started rubbing his back as he continued, “and we can share this experience together so you’re never alone. You have a whole team of idiots looking out for you.“

He slightly pushed Hinata away so he could give him a smile, “me included.”

“Stupid,” he sniffed. 

“That’s why we’re partners and friends, so we can be stupid together,” making Hinata grin a little.

“Yeah,” was all he said back. 

Kageyama embraced him tighter. It was silent for a minute before the rest of the team slipped in. They all joined in the hug. Hinata was now sandwiched between too many people, but he didn’t mind. There was no need for words. Their suffocating warmth was everything he needed. 

It truly said _“we’re here for you”_.

And Hinata finally believed that.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. They only hugged him harder.

The doorbell rang, signaling to them that the food arrived. But nobody moved. It rang a few more times, before Sugawara pulled back.

“I’ll get the food,” he said before heading out.

The rest stayed how they were for another minute before pulling back as well.

“Shall we eat?” Tanaka asked. Hinata nodded shyly.

“Let’s have ice cream first!” Nishinoya excitedly insisted.

“I meant proper food,” he rolled his eyes, inciting a mock punch to his shoulder.

They settled at the living room. The traveling waft of the warm pizza made Hinata’s stomach grumble. As soon as he took a bite, he thought he tasted heaven.

The pizza just tasted too good.

Especially with the weight, of what seemed like the world, off his shoulders.

Hinata was finally ready to share his burden.

Little.

By little.

Hinata knew he will be okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> Author's Note next week.  
> 
> 
>   
> 👁👁  
> 
> 
> SIKE  
> epilogue coming next Friday


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to the top
> 
> end.

“How are you feeling today?”

“Nervous, but mostly excited for tomorrow.”

“That’s great! Your classes went well?”

“Yeah, it went as normal,” there was a huff to his voice, “almost fell asleep during math though.”

It was the day before Nationals and Hinata had just come to his weekly counseling appointment after practice. It was his twelfth session. And he had absolutely no plans to stop.

He knew Kageyama was waiting for him downstairs to finish the one-hour session. Hinata had tried to convince him multiple times that he’ll be fine, but he still insisted on walking him home. It was truly difficult to budge his bull-headed friend when his mind was set on something. 

After the day he was able to voice his thoughts out, the team had suggested to try out the school’s counselor. And he could never be more grateful. He now had someone he could relay all his emotions to without discretion. Without holding back.

And, despite his insistence, Hinata was truly glad for Kageyama’s company. It made his journey back home after a mentally exhausting session less lonely.

The torture of those few days seemed to grip at his throat until this very day. But with every session and every chat with his friends or family, he could feel the grip lessen. Hinata could breathe a little easier.

“Anything in particular you feel like talking about today?”

“Oh yeah! The captain from Shiratorizawa came by yesterday during our practice!” He suddenly exclaimed.

“Oh, what happened?”

“He apologized, about what happened to me and about his coach. I guess he felt bad for not knowing.” 

“That’s nice of him,” the counselor said as he wrote down a quick note.

“Yeah, I guess,” his eyebrows were now knit together, “but he can be scary sometimes. Especially on court.”

The rest of the session was filled with conversations about his interactions with Ushijima and the occasional touch-up on Coach Washijō. He had been found guilty and was now serving a long sentence in prison. 

Hinata revealed last session that he didn’t know how to feel about that, and that he didn’t particularly feel any relief when he heard the news. The counselor consoled him by ensuring him that these kind of incidents does not comprise a concrete and systematic experience. There was no list of feelings he had to go through. 

It was an evolving scutter of emotions and thoughts that will slowly settle down with time. And it may never leave him and his scars will attest to that, but the howling winds will become tamer. And the winds will then become a soft breeze. And maybe ten years down the road, the breeze will become a ghost of itself. Just a whisper. 

It will all just take time.

Hinata was becoming impatient but patience was everything he needed to recover. And it took quite a long while for him to understand that. 

“Okay that’s it for today,” the counselor was wrapping up the session, “I’ll see you here next week. Same time, same place.”

Hinata nodded, “thank you.”

“Good luck for tomorrow’s game!”

He was now grinning from ear to ear, “thank you.”

When he made his way downstairs, he found Kageyama dozing off on the stairway. His head was rested against the wall. The frown carved on his face as he slept seemed to be set in stone.

Hinata lightly shook him, “Kageyama, I just finished.”

He snorted himself awake and was in a confused daze as he saw Hinata bending down over him.

“Oh, you’re done,” he stood up and stretched, yawning as he did so, “let’s go home then.” 

When they left the school campus, it was already night-time. The blinking lights from the streets and people’s houses below was a calming sight. Crickets and other bugs buzzing around made sure the silence was never lonely.

Their walk was slow but steady. It took them a while to finally pass by the shops that were closing soon.

“You want some meat buns?” Kageyama quipped, halting his footsteps.

“Buy me two,” Hinata demanded which made him roll his eyes.

“Pig,” he stated in a light tone.

“Look who’s talking!” 

With a laugh, Kageyama headed inside and got their orders. The warm buns were just too inviting for them to eat slowly. But it felt nice to continue their walk with a slightly fuller stomach. 

“Are you scared?” Hinata suddenly asked as they neared his house.

“For what?”

“For tomorrow’s game.”

“Nah, we’ll win tomorrow. I just need you to spike my tosses.”

“Of course I will,” Hinata rolled his eyes.

“I know you will,” Kageyama confirmed.

There was a pause. The tinkling from Hinata’s bike filled the gap.

“You’re right,” Hinata softly whispered as he gazed upwards.

The star-dusted sky looked particularly pretty that night. 

“We’ll definitely win tomorrow.” 

He looked back at Kageyama who was already grinning at the thought of victory. They gave each other a small fist bump.

“Together,” Hinata said.

_With you..._

“Together,” Kageyama firmly repeated. 

_...I can overcome anything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note will be posted soon :)
> 
> Spoiler alert: this isn’t the end, there’ll be side stories


	18. Author's Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is goodbye.....
> 
> sike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for 500 kudos!!!

**Edit: there’s a sequel now!!**

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023827/chapters/65972077>

**Is this the end of the story??**

Nope!! This will be my Haikyuu series. 

I’ll be posting side stories separate from this main fic!! It won’t be every week tho, just whenever I get inspiration. When I do post, it will be on Fridays as usual. Look forward to both fluff and angst :) 

I’ve already written one ANGSTY side story (an alternate ending,, I think y’all can guess) which will be posted this coming Friday! 

**Wow, you rly like angst don’tcha?**

Woops.

Sorry Hinata. 

I’m not finished with you yet.

**Do you take any requests?**

Yup! If you’d like to read anything and have any prompts for me, just lmk in the comments and I might just do it!! 

**Ending notes:**

Anyways, if this is it and I won’t see you again, then I’d like to thank you for sticking through until the very end.

This is my first time actually finishing a fic and I rly didn’t wanna disappoint any of y’all. So that’s why the story evolved from a one-shot/short story to a full on plot lololol. 

I hope the pacing of the fic was okay, I tried rly hard to plan it all out to be paced evenly and not too abrupt. All your comments with each chapter helped me understand where I should go with the fic and if I was missing something in the plot. So thank you so much for the comments and support. For real ❤️️

I’ll actually be posting this story on wattpad soon, I started some time ago because I wanted to edit a book cover. But I never got around to posting all the chapters because I got lazy to find a perfect pic for each chapter. I’ll put an update in the near future or in my side stories when I get around to completing it there.

The difference on wattpad I guess would also be my writing, I continuously like to edit the story here and there. I think if you’d read through this fic one more time, you might notice minor changes here and there. 

Anyways here’s my wattpad username: wellitspaul -> [my wattpad link](https://www.wattpad.com/user/wellitspaul)

And...

Thank you for reading!!

~ author-san, aka Zii8, aka me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of y’all comments from the epilogue, I’ll be replying to them soon when I get the chance!! AHHH I’m so happy that y’all rly liked it tho, was rly nervous if someone was gonna hate it.


	19. Please do not repost this story into another platform (wattpad, etc.)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why would you do that without my permission? actually why would you steal. period. 
> 
> please help me report him/her: https://www.wattpad.com/story/244140797-a-tortured-hinata-kidnapped-hinata-fanfic

aight im mad mad rn and I'm sorry for the rant, but I had to get this out of my chest and simultaneously warn and ask people to not steal my work (I rly never thought I'd ever have to go thru this)

to clear things up: this is my wattpad <https://www.wattpad.com/user/wellitspaul>

this is the guy who copied my entire work and possibly others:

  * <https://www.wattpad.com/story/244140797-a-tortured-hinata-kidnapped-hinata-fanfic>
  * <https://www.wattpad.com/user/swagzeyama>



**So this is the story:**

I was posting a chapter on my wattpad (I'm just slowly releasing it because I can never find the right pics to go with it), and I get a comment saying that I stole this work and I was like???? Oh right, maybe they didn't know I had both a wattpad and ao3 account. I searched my fic up on wattpad and guess what I found. Every. Single. Word. Copied. Pasted. 

I've never been this mad in my life. 

This is really about morals: how could you post someone else's hard work and effort onto your account and act as if it's your own?

The amount of energy to think of the plot, to think of a way to eloquently bring the story and place through, to actually write up the chapters in a way that would both entertain and also bring out the emotions I desired. It was a taxing process that took so much planning and re-writing and re-planning. This constant back and forth with ideas is what makes me happy to write, but in no way is it always fun. I have to deal with the anxiety and pressure of how can I make the next chapter better than before, how do I write out my plot that is not repetitive and boring, how do I manage my time (because I have other things to do in real life as well), how do I keep myself motivated to write.

Because I always saw the finish line, I know how it should end, but it's hard to get there in the best way possible. 

And to see all this work being posted elsewhere and without credit, really _really_ hurts me. 

I've reported the work already but if anyone who is reading can also ask that 'author' on wattpad to take it down, I'd really appreciate it. If you know any other things I could do to prevent such things from happening, let me know. I'm sorry to bring this kinda negativity to light, but I couldn't keep it in. It made me so discouraged to post anything else ever again. 

Thank you for reading this rant.

I hope you have a good day.

Stay safe,

zii8


End file.
